Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by Cocoa Malfoy
Summary: Rose has spent seventeen years of her life in a lavish New York City penthouse with her rich adoptive parents. Now, at 17 years old, she moves down to Tree Hill to meet her birth parents and brothers, but ends up getting more than she bargained for. (Jake/OC), Naley, Brucas *Starts Season 3*
1. Chapter 1-I'm Coming Home

**Hey, you guys. This isn't my first fanfic (I've written a couple of Harry Potter ones; currently working on the second one), but it is my first One Tree Hill fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Things to cover beforehand: Jenny doesn't exist and Jake and Peyton were never a thing.**

 **"** Mom, I don't wanna leave New York!" Rose Scott (technically Gallagher) complained to her adoptive mother, Georgina Gallagher, as her luggage was given to her in her New York City penthouse.

"Do you want to go your whole life without knowing who your birth parents?" Georgina asked.

Rose scoffed. "Why would it matter now? I've gone seventeen years without knowing the people that didn't want me, but wanted my twin brother."

"I know it hurts, but maybe you can ask them about that when you get to Tree Hill. It's only a few months, and you can come back and live with us if you don't like it there," Georgina said in a somewhat comforting tone.

Rose sighed. "Fine."

...

"I'd like to introduce a new student to you all," Principal Turner said as he introduced Rose to her new English class. "This is Rose Gallagher. She's new to Tree Hill High. She's come all the way from New York City."

The teacher directed her yo a seat between a blond boy with squinty blue eyes and a lonerish air about him and a dark-haired boy with dark, friendly eyes.

"I'm Lucas Scott," the blond introduced himself.

Lucas Scott. From what the agency told her, that was her half-brother name. So this must have been him.

"Uh-huh," Rose said, "I assume you heard my name." Lucas nodded.

"Rose, like the flower," a sleazy-looking guy smirked from in front of her. He was turned around in his seat to face her. "I'm Tim. I'm a basketball star."

"Don't let him fool ya," the boy on her other side interjected, a small smile on his lips. "That's a guy named Nathan. But I'm not him. I'm Jake."

"Nice to meet you all," Rose said.

Lucas glanced at the book on Rose's desk. "You read Poe?"

"I'm a dark and twisted creature," Rose said.

"So, new Rose," Tim said, "my guy Nathan's throwing a party at his beach house, and I was wondering if you might wanna come?"

"Tim, don't scare the girl," Jake chided.

"No, it's g'," Rose assured Jake. "I'm a Big Apple Girl. We love to party."

"Great," Tim smiled. "Here's the address," he handed Rose a business card with an address on it, "see ya there."

After class, a couple of girls approached Rose.

"Hey, Miss New York," one of the girls smiled.

She looked the peppy, preppy, popular, promiscuous part that Rose usually avoided at Wicksworth Academy. Of course, at a prep school, there was an abundance of the type.

"Hi," Rose said cautiously.

"I'm Brooke, and this is Peyton," the girl said, gesturing to the blonde beside her.

"It's nice to meet you," Rose said.

"So, which part of New York are you from?" Peyton asked.

"Manhattan," Rose answered.

"Have you ever been to Fashion Week?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, my mom's a big designer," Rose said. "Have you?"

"No, but I'd like to go."

"I'm sure I could hook you up sometime," Rose said as she, Brooke, and Peyton walked down the hall. Then, Peyton saw someone that she didn't seem to like very much.

"Looks like Miss Blue Stars came back," she said bitterly. Her hateful gaze was fixed upon a short almost-redhead with big eyes.

Rose was confused, and Brooke could see that, so she decided she'd help a girl out. "That's Haley James Scott." The mention of a Scott made Rose listen. "She abandoned her husband, Nathan, for a tour."

So, it must've been Nathan Scott everyone was talking about, the other name the agency had given her. Her twin brother.

"That's terrible," Rose said. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a selfish bi-"

"Peyton!" Brooke interrupted.

"Sorry, but it's true," Peyton muttered.

...

She was standing in her hotel room later that evening. She rummaged through her luggage, trying to find something decent to wear. She decided on a purple sheath dress.

She pulled her rib-length black hair into a high ponytail. She used as little eye makeup as possible because having pretty blue eyes and long eyelashes really paid off.

The car that her parents had her drive down to Tree Hill was a cobalt blue Ford Mustang. She was adopted into money.

The owner of the hotel she was staying at was her adoptive father, Benedict Gallagher. That was the only reason she was allowed to stay there alone.

She got in her Mustang and turned the ignition on. Apparently she'd left the radio on and P!NK's "Don't Let Me Get Me" blasted through the speakers as she sped down the vacant road.

She reached the beach house, the bass system in her car demanding attention.

"Looks like New York's here," Tim observed as she turned the engine off. She got out of the car, locked the doors, shut her door, and made her way over to Brooke, Peyton, Tim, and Jake.

"Where's Lucas?" Peyton asked, worried.

"I know," Brooke added, "he would've been here by now."

"Maybe he's not coming," Tim said, throwing an arm around Rose. She glared at him, and he retracted his arm.

"Wow, you look just like Nate when you do that," Peyton observed to Rose

"Yeah, exactly like Nathan," Brooke said, sounding like she was thinking of something.

"What's _exactly like Nathan_?" A fit-looking guy with black hair and blue eyes asked as he walked up to his friends from his car.

"To show up late to his own party," Peyton covered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, whatever," Nathan said, half-amused. "Who's this?" He gestured at Rose.

"This is Rose, she's the new chick," Tim smiled deviously.

"Okay, sleazeball," Brooke said, "step away from the innocent."

"Who said _I_ was innocent?" Rose joked. They all laughed and entered the party.


	2. Chapter 2-My Life Is A Lie

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! Now, where were we? Oh, yes, the party.**

"What's your poison?" Jake asked, pouring himself a drink.

"Nothing," Rose answered. "I don't drink. Like, at all."

"No? I've never met a teenage girl that didn't drink at parties," Jake said.

"Correction: you met me," Rose half-smiled.

"Yeah," Jake said. setting his cup down without drinking anything out of it.

"Oh, look at you two, getting all buddy-buddy," Brooke teased, walking up with a drink in hand and Peyton with her.

"Brooke!" Peyton chastised.

"It's alright," Rose chuckled. She noticed that Jake still hadn't taken a drink. "So, you thirsty or not?"

"Nope," Jake shook his head and shrugged. "Not really."

"You just poured a whole cup of drink, and you're not gonna drink it?"

"It's okay," Tim said, "I'll drink it."

"Of course you will," Peyton sighed.

Tim downed the drink in three seconds flat. He shuddered when the aftertaste hit. "That was strong, Jake."

"Really? I honestly didn't know."

"You're not drinking, Jake?" Peyton asked.

"Well, _someone_ has to be sober at this party," Jake reasoned, winking at Rose.

Brooke caught the wink and turned to Rose. "Wait," she said, "are you drunk?"

"Totally," Rose nodded. "Wasted. Hammered. Smashed. Intoxicated. Plastered."

"You're weird, New York," Tim said, looking extremely confused.

"I'm _sarcastic_ _,_ " Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Peyton joked, "there can only be one Queen of Sarcasm in Tree Hill."

"Yeah, I know," Rose joked back, "Me."

"She's good," Brooke commented.

Later on during the party, Haley entered.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Peyton asked angrily.

"She can't be here," Jake said, "Nathan'll flip."

"I'll go talk to her," Brooke said. She walked over to Haley.

Rose didn't plan on talking to Haley. Like, ever.

Tim put an arm around Rose again. He was really trying, wasn't he?

"Seriously, skeevy, leave me alone," Rose snapped, getting annoyed. "You're not getting any."

Tim wouldn't move.

"Okay," Rose said. She picked her knee up and rammed it hard into Tim's crotch.

Tim yelped in pain and bent, blocking his goods.

"That's the most action you'll get from me," Rose growled at him. "Don't ever touch me again, got it?"

Tim nodded quickly, pain evident on his face.

"Hey, new girl, who said you could beat people up at my husband's party?" Haley asked.

"Man, I didn't know I needed permission to knee a guy if he's sexually harassing me," Rose said. "Aren't you the gypsy pop star that abandoned her husband for a tour? Yeah, I don't think you have the right to judge me, or even to call him your husband. Have a nice night, Miss Britney Spears." She then walked away, with Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and Haley looking after her.

Peyton laughed. "I like the new girl," she said.

Jake nodded in agreement.

Brooke had come up with Haley and seen the entire thing. "New York doesn't mess around."

"We need somebody like her in Tree Hill," Jake said.

Peyton and Brooke agreed.

Tim and Haley, however, didn't.

"Hey," Nathan saw Rose outside and decided to talk to her. "I heard you told off my wife."

"I don't exactly pity people who abandon people for selfish reasons," Rose said. "I heard the rumours."

"Unfortunately, they're true," Nathan sighed, "as you might've gathered." He decided to change the subject. "So, what brings you down from New York?"

Rose sighed. "My birth parents," she said. "They live here." She pointed to the beach house. "Well, they own it."

Nathan blinked. " _My_ parents own this place."

"No," Rose said, " _our_ parents own this place."

Nathan looked confused.

"Come on. I have something to show you," Rose said, leading him to her Mustang.

She unlocked the doors, opened the passenger side door, and took some papers off of the passenger seat. She handed him the papers. "If you're confused, read these."

Nathan took the papers. "What are tbese?"

"Proof of birth, proof of adoption, proof of the fact our parents hate us."

"How do I know you didn't fabricate these?"

"The official seals on 'em, smart one," Rose said.

"Wait, so, we're twins?" Nathan asked as he looked at the birth date on the certificate.

"Yeah, and they gave one of us up," Rose said, shutting the passenger door. "Bet it feels good to be wanted." She got in her car. "I wouldn't know!" She slammed the door and drove off, wheels screeching in her wake.

Nathan watched his long-lost sister speed away.

"Is it true, guys?" Nathan asked Dan and Deb the next day. "Do I have a sister? I don't have much trouble believing you would give a kid up, Dad, but I need to know for certain if it's true because if it is, I want to get to know her."

Dan answered "no" at the same time Deb answered "yes".

"Which one is it?" Nathan asked. "Because these-" he slammed the documents Rose had given him down on the kitchen island in front of them"- look pretty convincing."

Dan didn't bother to look at the papers. "It's a no," Dan said, "this girl just wants money off of us."

"Come on, Dan!" Deb shouted. She turned to her son. "Yes, Nathan, you do have a sister. Rose is your twin."

"Deb.."

"How could you keep this from me?" Nathan asked, his voice raised. "How..." he choked on his own anger, "how could you do this to Rose?"

"I didn't want to, but your dad convinced me to give her up," Deb admitted, looking very ashamed of herself.

"Whatever, Deb, you didn't want her, either!"

"That's a lie and you know it, Dan!"

"Enough!" Nathan yelled. "Just...enough. Neither of you will speak to me ever again!" Nathan stormed upstairs to his room.

Rose sat on one of the picnic tables at the River Court. Dan pulled up. He got out of the car. Rose recognized him and pretended she didn't see him.

"Hey," he said. "Rose Gallagher?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm Dan Scott."

"I know," Rose said coldly.

"So, how much money do you want?"

"Oh," Rose laughed as icily as before, "you think this is about money? My mother is a major designer who probably designed half your wofe's wardrobe. My father is the CEO of a multimillion dollar five-star hotel chain that your sons have probably stayed at a couple of times with their team. So, I don't need your money, nor do I want it."

Dan was temporarily taken aback by someone standing up to him and felt a strong need to shut her down.

"Here's what you'll do," he said, "you'll skip town and I'll forget any of this ever happened, or I'll take you to court."

Rose scoffed. "For what?"

"Harassment."

"Like you'd win."

"I'm Tree Hill's Mayor," Dan said smugly, "I'll win anything."

Rose stood, looking Dan directly in the eye. Dan saw his own eyes glaring back at him.

"Fine," she shrugged. "Take me to court, _Mayor_ , but I can guarantee that all that Jury would see is a man who, once again, refuses to own up to his mistakes." She then gasped mockingly. "Yeah, I heard about Lucas."

"What's it going to take to get you to go away?" Dan asked.

"Nothing. You're stuck with me," Rose shrugged.

"We'll see about that," Dan said before walking away.

"Thanks, Dad. Glad we had this talk," she called after him sarcastically.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, then continued walking. Rose smirked.

"Hey, was he bothering you?" A voice behind Rose asked. She turned around.

"Whoa, Jake, you startled me. Hi," Rose said as Jake walked to stand beside her.

"Hey. You didn't answer my question."

"No, he wasn't really bothering me. Just a good ol' conversation with Pops," Rose sighed.

"Yeah, Nathan told me about that whole thing."

"Did he? Who else knows?"

"Lucas knows."

"Oh, so that's why he was avoiding me at school today," Rose nodded.

"And Tim knows...for some reason," Jake added.

"Good," Rose said, "maybe he'll be more inclined to stay away from me."

"He should if he ever wants to have kids. Remind me never to make you angry," Jake said, feeling the pain vicariously through remembering Tim's expression the previous night.

Rose laughed. "By the way, why didn't you drink at that party?"

"I guess you inspired me," Jake smiled. "I'd never met a girl thar didn't get crazy drunk at parties, and with you there, it was pretty fun partying sober."

"Glad I could make it fun for you, Jake," Rose smiled also.

"So, I know a cool place downtown with good food," Jake offered, "you want to go see if anything can satisfy your New York palate?"

"I'm not _that_ picky," Rose chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3-Karen's Café

I've **been asked on this subject, so I wanted to make it clear that this is a Brucas and Naley story. Also, I'm having much trouble deciding if the 'ship name for Rose and Jake should be Jose or Rake? I'll take a vote and let you guys decide that.**

Jake opened the door to Karen's Café for Rose, going in after her.

"Looks cozy," Rose said.

Rose looked around and she saw that Lucas was the only one at the counter.

Reading Rose's expression, Jake nodded. "I'll go order for us. Anything you want specifically?"

"No," she said. "Surprise me."

Rose took a seat as Jake approached the counter.

"Hey, man," Jake said.

"Hey," Lucas said. "What can I get for you?"

"A couple burgers, two cups of your best coffee, and a basket of fries," Jake ordered as Lucas wrote it down.

"Well," Lucas laughed, "are you loading up on carbs for basketball?"

"No, I'm here with somebody," Jake informed.

"Oh? Who?" Lucas asked, before scanning the somewhat-empty café. He saw Rose. "The new girl?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

Lucas placed the order on the serving window before asking Jake, "How is she as a person, from what you've seen?"

"She's nice," Jake said. "Just seems to have a bit of a temper."

"She _is_ Nathan's sister," Lucas said.

"Yours, too," Jake pointed out. Lucas shrugged.

Rose sighed. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but by the way Lucas kept glancing at her, she figured it was her.

She was relieved when Jake finally came back with the food.

The burgers were good, the fries were good, and the coffee was strong, but that was the way Rose liked her coffee.

"So, what was that thing with Dan at the River Court, anyways?" Jake asked after they finished their food.

"He thought he could pay me to run off and leave them alone, and he threatened to take me to court if I didn't comply," Rose rolled her eyes. Normally, she wouldn't confide in someone this early in a friendship, but there was something about Jake that made her want to.

"Wow," Jake said. He couldn't understand Dan's nerve. This was his _daughter_ , but of course he was just going to act like she was some con artist, because after all, Dan Scott _is_ Dan Scott.

"I know," Rose frowned.

The café started to get busier, and Jake and Rose figured they'd just be in the way if they stayed, so they left.

...

Nathan sat in his bedroom, thinking about the past couple of days. He had the papers Rose had given him in his hands, and he'd been staring at them, trying to make sense of it all. He no longer doubted that she was his sister, but he knew that if he got close to her, Dan would have an easier time trying to ruin her.

"Son."

 _Think of the devil_

Nathan glared at his father. "Come to lie to me some more, Dad?"

"Listen, Nathan," Dan said, "we only kept her from you with your best interests in mind."

"Right, because keeping my sister from me is so good for me! And what about her? Oh, wait," Nathan chuckled bitterly, "you don't care about that, do you?"

"I will not have you speak to me that way," Dan warned.

"Looks like I'm doing it anyways," Nathan shrugged.

"Whatever, Nathan. This girl isn't worth tearing our family apart."

"Of course not, Dad. You've already done that," Nathan said bitingly.

Dan sighed and left Nathan's room without a word.

...

Over the next few days, Nathan contemplated talking to Rose, but never got up the nerve to do it. Then, he found out Rose had joined the cheerleading squad and decided to talk to her at practice.

"Hey," he tried.

"Hi," she raised an eyebrow at him, obviously wanting to know why he was talking to her.

"So, I talked to my parents, and what you said turned out to be true," he said.

"Hm...and that matters why? Didn't your father tell you what went down at the River Court the other day? To sum it up, he still doesn't want me in your lives," Rose snapped.

"Maybe he doesn't," Nathan said, "but I do. I made the mistake last year of being a total jerk to my brother last year and I'm not gonna do that again. I'm not going to force you into getting to know me, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

Rose's hard face softened. "Okay," she nodded curtly.

Nathan decided he'd take it like it was. He went back to his team and practiced.

...

"Why won't you get to know your sister?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Because she could decide she doesn't like it here and leave at any time," Lucas explained, "I don't want to get attached."

"She doesn't seem like she's going anywhere. She joined the squad today," Brooke said.

"Did she? I wouldn't have pegged her as the cheery type," Lucas looked amused.

"Well, neither is Peyton. And they really got along today. Apparently being adopted is a good bonding point," Brooke shrugged. She turned to Lucas. "Why do you think Dan and Deb gave her up?"

"Because of Dan, probably," Lucas said grudgingly.

"I think you _should_ get to know Rose. I think you two would have a lot in common," Brooke said.

"Maybe," Lucas said.

...

 **Sorry it's so short, you guys. I promise I'll make Chapter 4 longer! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4-Karaoke Night

Credits **to sunshine for the main idea on this chapter.**

Rose was standing at her locker, taking out some books for her English class. Brooke saw Rose and decided to talk to her. "Hey, Rose," she addressed her.

"Hiya, Brooke."

"So, I have an invitation for you. I'm getting the squad together tonight to go play pool and you can come if you want. It's at 7:00, we'll all meet at my apartment. You have my number, don't you?"

"I do," Rose nodded.

"I'll text you my address and you can decide if you want to come," Brooke said.

"That depends," Rose said, "who all's going to be there?"

"The whole squad. Even _Rachel_ , but that's only because the squad would hate me if I didn't let her come," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Besides, it'd be a good way for all of them to get to know you."

"So Haley will be there, as well?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, um, I guess in this situation the good outweighs the bad. Sure, I'll come," Rose decided.

"Great, see ya then!"

...

Everyone else in English was reading but Rose. She was staring at her desk, lost in thought.

Lucas leaned towards her and cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked at him.

"You know," he whispered, amused, "generally, when everyone else is reading, you're supposed to, too."

"Thanks for the tip," Rose whispered jokingly. "I read this book a week ago. It's still pretty fresh in my mind."

Lucas shrugged. "If you say so."

Rose chuckled.

...

 **Calculus**

"Hey," Nathan tapped Rose on the shoulder. "Are you good at this?"

She turned around in her seat to look at his paper.

"No cheating, Scott," the teacher warned.

"It's alright, Mr. Banks, I'm just helping him," Rose assured the teacher.

The teacher nodded and went back to minding his own business.

"I didn't actually need help," Nathan admitted. "I just wanted to ask you about something."

"Go ahead," Rose shrugged.

"Well," Nathan hesitated. "My mom-our mom-wants to meet you, but she needs to know you're okay with that."

"When?"

"Tonight."

Rose shook her head. "Not tonight. I have something planned tonight."

"What's that?"

"This thing with the squad," Rose said. "Brooke thinks it'd be a good way for the girls to get to know me."

"Oh, okay. I'll just tell her some other time," Nathan said.

"If I even _want_ there to be some other time."

"She's not as bad as Dad, trust me. She's really kind, she just has issues," Nathan sighed.

"Issues?"

"She, well...she and Dad are having...issues," Nathan said, thinking back to when he found out his mom had tried to kill Dan at his dealership with fire.

"That's not uncommon for a married couple," Rose said. Then, she thought about Nathan and Haley's situation. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," he said. He turned back to his work when the teacher looked at them, and Rose decided she was taking too long to "help" him, so she turned back around, sighing.

 _Why did I move down here, again_?

...

It was 6:30.

Rose checked the address that Brooke had given her. When she had it in her memory, she drove to Brooke's apartment.

All the girls were there.

"Apparently, the club's been tipped off about our fake ID's, So, we'll have to stay here," Brooke announced.

"Aww," the girls said dejectedly in unison.

"Come on, you guys," Peyton said, "there must be _something_ we can do."

"We could always go skinny-dipping," Rachel suggested.

"I'm up for that," Bevin said.

"How about we do something that's _not_ skanky?" Brooke glared at Rachel.

"Okay, what do _you_ have in mind, genius?" Rachel challenged.

"Actually," Rose said, "I know something we can do if you all wanna head back to my place."

"What is that?" Brooke asked.

...

"Why is your hotel room so big?" Bevin asked.

"And why do you live in a hotel room?" Haley asked.

"It's big because it's the Presidential suite," Rose explained, "and I live in a hotel room because my dad owns Gallagher Suites and I am seventeen and unemployed, so I couldn't live anywhere else."

"Hm," Rachel said dismissively. "So, what's the plan?"

" _We_ are going to do karaoke, but with a twist. Anyone who messes up on any line in the song they're singing has to take a shot of this lovely vinegar," Rose said, setting a shot glass on the table. "Haley, I'm assuming you should be good at this. After all, you've had a lot of practice." Seeing Haley's expression, she wondered if there was a side to the story she hadn't heard and if maybe she was being too harsh. "Sorry, that wasn't fair."

"It's okay," Haley said quietly.

"Anyways, our first song here is 'I Don't Wanna Be' by Gavin DeGraw," Rose announced. "Who wants to go first? Don't be shy, girls."

No one stepped up.

"Guess I'm going first," Rose decided. She pushed the play button on her radio and turned the volume down just a bit.

"Wait," Haley said. Rose paused the music and waited for Haley to continue.

"Can I sing it with you?" Haley asked.

"Of course," she said, "get on up here." She pressed play on the music again.

( **A/N: The words of the song in bold is Rose singing, the words in Italics are Haley, and bold italics is both)**

" **I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son**

 **I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son**

 **I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one**

 **Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from**

 _ **I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been tryin' to be lately**_

 ** _All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind_**

 ** _I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wonderin' what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be_**

 ** _I don't wanna be anything other than_** _me_ ,"

"The new girl's really good," some random girl commented.

"Yeah, and it looks like they're getting along," Peyton said.

"Yep," Brooke smiled. Even though her plan for location had been foiled, it was also part of her plan to get Rose and Haley to get along.

...

"So, I guess you're my sister-in-law," Haley said later on. So far, Bevin, Peyton, and another girl had taken a shot of vinegar.

"I guess I am," Rose nodded. She paused and then turned to Haley. "So, what exactly went on between you two?"

"Well, I made a mistake and kissed a guy, and then stupidly went on tour with him, so that's two mistakes," Haley said.

"Well, mistakes happen," Rose said, suddenly seeming distant and somewhat sad.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my ex...his name was Steven," Rose said.

"Was?"

"His friend was drinking and driving, and," Rose blinked back tears, "he crashed. The guy survived, but it killed Steven. The friend tried to 'comfort' me by telling me 'mistakes happen'. Well, mistakes don't usually kill people."

"I'm so sorry," Haley said.

"Everything happens for a reason, I guess," Rose sighed. "If he hadn't died, I probably wouldn't be in Tree Hill." She paused. "I eventually forgave that guy, and I think if Nathan really loves you, he'll forgive you."

"I hope so," Haley said.

...

 **So, that's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5- 4 Speeding Bullets

**This chapter takes place on the day of the school shooting, set a couple months later than the previous chapter. Nathan and Haley are together again, by the way.**

Haley, Skills, Rachel, Marcus, Abby, and Rose sat in fear in tthe Tutoring Center. In fear of the psychotic gunman in their school , not knowing he was in their midst.

 _What if I get shot_ _?_ Rose thought. _What if I die? What if we all die? Are there enough bullets to kill us all? Would he or she even get to all of us fast enough to kill us all? Why am I even thinking about us all dying? What the hell is wrong with me?_

She shared a scared glance with Haley, both worried about Nathan and Lucas.

 _Where are they?_ she wondered worriedly. _Do they know where we are? Are they looking for us? I hope not. I can't stand the thought of them being out there where the shooter might be. I hope they're safe._

She worried about where Jake was. She and Jake had gotten considerably closer over the previous weeks and had planned for a first date that very night. She doubted it would happen now, though, considering their current circumstances.

A driver's license slid under the door, and Haley went to examine it.

"It's Nathan," she said, relief washing over her features.

"Let him in," Rose said anxiously.

"We don't know that it's him, the shooter could have killed him and taken his license," Marcus said.

"We have to take our chances on that one," Rose said. "Haley, open the door."

As Haley went to open it, Marcus stopped her. "No way," he said.

Rose clenched her jaw, ready to tell Marcus off, but Haley leaned in close to the door and whispered something. She heard the reply and announced that it was Nathan.

"Let him in," Rose said.

"No way," Marcus repeated. Haley didn't listen and opened the door, letting Nathan and Mouth in. Nathan embraced Haley and everyone stood and neared the door. "Let's get you all out of here," Nathan said.

As everyone started to file out of the Tutoring Center, they all heard a voice say, "Don't."

Rose turned and saw a guy pointing a gun at them. _Oh, my hell. He was in here the whole time._

"Everyone, get away from the door," the boy said.

The group of hostage teenagers went back to the wall they were sitting against. Rose knew that it was going to be a long day.

...

Jake couldn't find Rose in the gym. He saw Brooke and decided to approach her.

"Have you seen Rose?"

"She's not in here?"

"No, I looked everywhere in here. I can't find her," he said, on the verge of panic.

"She must still be in the school, along with everyone else we care about" Brooke said, as worried as Jake.

Jake exhaled shakily. He spotted his parents at the same time they saw him, and they rushed to him.

"We have to go, Jake," Mr. Jagielski said sharply.

"I can't," he said. "My friends are inside. I can't leave without knowing they're okay."

"They'll be fine," Mrs. Jagielski reassured her son.

"Mom, it's Rose, too," Jake said.

Mrs. Jagielski nodded knowingly. Her son had told her all about Rose Gallagher, the girl from New York City who was winning his heart. "Okay," she decided. "You can stay. Just, whatever you do, do _not_ go back into that school, you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you," Jake said.

"Promise me, Jake."

"I can't do that, Mom."

Mrs. Jagielski sighed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go back in," Brooke intervened.

"Thank you," Mrs. Jagielski said, and she and her husband left.

"What was that?" Jake asked Brooke.

"Do you really think Rose would ever forgive herself if you got yourself shot and killed for her sake?" Brooke asked. "She really cares about you, Jake."

"I get that," Jake nodded, "but..." he sighed. He couldn't think of any better reasoning than Brooke's. "I just...I need to know that she's okay, Brooke."

"Lucas is in there, too, so trust me, I know how you feel," Brooke said, her raspy voice wavering.

 _Please be okay, Rose,_ he mentally begged. _God, please let her be okay._

...

Rose sat at a table in the Tutoring Center with Mouth, Rachel, and Skills. With no phone and none of her tactical weapons, she considered putting to use the streetfighting skills she'd learned from her cousins in Queens. She looked across the room at her brother, whose shoulder Haley had her face in crying, and she saw fear in his eyes. She looked over at Jimmy.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "What do you gain from it? Do you gain respect? All I know is what you lost. You lost some money buying a gun, buying the ammo. Is it all _really_ worth it?"

"Of course," Jimmy's voice quivered with a hint of a psychological break-down as he pointed the gun at . "Of course _you'd_ only care about the money. All you privileged brats care about is the money. You don't have to worry about anything."

"I grew up in New York City, buddy. You think that gun scares me? I've spent nights at people's houses that had gang wars going on right outside," Rose said.

"And what if I shoot you with it?" Jimmy asked threateningly.

"Then, I guess that's blood you have on your hands, my friend."

"Rose, what are you doing?" Nathan asked, worried about the welfare of his sister.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Put your hands up" Jimmy yelled.

"Why? Is the truth too hard to take? So hard that you're gonna point a gun at me to make you feel in charge? I know what guys with guns are like, and you were never meant to carry a gun," Rose said. She didn't put her hands up.

Jimmy continued to point the gun at Rose. "You don't know me," he said. "Don't act like you know me."

"I won't," Rose still didn't raise her hands. "I won't pretend to know you. I don't. But you...you said something about me only caring about money. You said that like you know me, but you don't know me."

"What the hell ever! Just shut up!" Jimmy cocked his gun.

 _He's going to shoot me,_ Rose thought. However, that thought didn't keep her from continuing. "I'd like to exercise my freedom of speech...why hold us hostage, huh? None of us have done anything to you. Hell, we've never even talked to you, some of us."

Jimmy didn't want to listen to her anymore and so he did the only thing he thought would shut her up.

He shot her.

She felt the pain, and she felt herself fading away into the darkness. The vast, painful darkness.

...

"They're saying a student's been shot."

"Two, they're saying now. Two girls."

Jake heard what was being spoken around him, and it didn't really help him. Apparently, the shooter had shot someone accidentally, and then another on purpose.

Lucas brought a bleeding, unconscious Peyton outside. The EMS took Peyton from Lucas and searched him.

Not long after him, Nathan carried Rose out, who seemed to have a more serious bleed.

Jake started to go to her, but was instructed by Tree Hill's finest to stay where he was.

...

Lucas was on the verge of falling apart as he looked at his half-sister asleep in her hospital bed. First, Peyton got shot, then Rose, then Keith to death. Was this some cruel joke that God was playing on him? If it was, he wished he knew the punchline. Maybe the punchline was him.

Nathan walked into the hospital room and sat in a chair on the other side of the bed. "How is she doing?"

"Hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say she's close. Her adoptive parents are flying down tonight," Lucas informed Nathan.

"It's nice that she's got parents who actually care enough about her to fly down," Nathan said. "I feel like you two are, in some way, lucky."

"What do you mean, lucky, Nathan? Keith is dead," Lucas said.

Nathan exhaled softly. "I mean, you guys got parents who actually cared about you and were content with your shortcomings as a child."

"You mean like Dan wasn't?"

A nurse popped her head in. "So sorry, but visiting hours are over."

Nathan and Lucas left, still worried as hell about their sister.


	6. Chapter 6-Flashback Backlash

There **will be flashbacks in this chapter in italics.**

"I still can't believe she hasn't woken up."

"It's not your fault, Nathan," Haley said knowingly, reading the guilty expression on her husband's face.

"Yes, it is. If I had stopped her from egging him on..." he trailed off.

Haley placed a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I don't think Rose wants you to blame yourself. She knew what he was going to do, and she didn't do anything to stop it."

"They said she was close to recovery," he said. "Yet it's been _three_ days and now they say she hasn't progressed."

Haley sighed and glanced at Rose on her hospital bed. "She'll get through this. She's a Scott. Scotts survive fires and car accidents."

"But not gunshot wounds."

...

It looked like a dreamland version of Manhattan when she opened her eyes. She looked down at herself and noticed her clothes were white.

"I always thought white looked good on you," someone said from behind her. She turned around and saw someone she never imagined she'd see again.

"Steven?"

"That'd be my name," Steven stepped closer. "I know it's been two years, sweetheart, but I didn't think you'd forget my name."

Rose sighed. "What am I doing here, Steven?"

"Classic Rosie, hasty to get to the point, Okay," Steven paused. "You're dying."

"And why are you here?"

"Well, because I am the only one who can talk any sense into you," Steven explained. "You don't seem too shocked about dying."

"Well," Rose sighed. "I kinda figured it was a possibility."

"You're giving up, aren't you, Rose?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you seem like it, which is totally selfish, by the way," Steven added.

"Selfish?" Rose looked indignant.

"Yeah, selfish. I didn't get the choice, but I can tell you're just giving up, and that's selfish."

"Yeah, whatever," Rose said dismissively.

"Your uncle died, Rose, your uncle Keith, and that's already been so hard on your brothers, imagine if they lost you, too. They love you, Rose. You actually have someone there for you now, not going off on business trips overseas."

Rose sighed.

...

 _Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Rose sat in a circle on Rose's hotel room floor. Jake, who had been invited, showed up late._

 _"What are we doing, exactly? The invitation said a party, but it looks more like witchcraft being practiced," Jake joked as he sat between Rose and Lucas._

 _Rose smiled and smacked him on the arm playfully. "Shut up. We're playing truth or dare. I'll start. Brooke, truth or dare?"_

 _"Truth," Brooke decided, having been the victim of a Rose Gallagher dare before. The last dare was for her to flirt with a hobo, and the hobo had turned out to be a girl._

 _"Is it true that you were naked in the back of Luke's car once upon a time?" Rose asked, sparking a snicker from Lucas._

 _Jaw dropped in a smile, Brooke turned to Lucas. "You told her?" Lucas shook his head, slightly embarrassed._

 _"No, Peyton did, but at least now I know it's true," Rose laughed._

 _"Okay," Brooke smiled deviously. "Payback time. Rose, truth or dare?"_

 _Rose smirked at her friend. "Dare."_

 _"I dare you to kiss Jake," Brooke said, also smirking._

 _"What? No!"_

 _"Come on, Rose," Peyton said, "It's not like you don't want to."_

 _Rose widened her eyes at Peyton._

 _"Come on," Brooke urged in sing-song._

 _Rose caved. "On the cheek?"_

 _"The lips."_

 _"Fine," Rose turned to Jake and kissed him._

 _Even though the kiss was short, they both felt something. They both knew something was about to happen between them, something good. In the moment she pulled away, Rose thought that maybe, just maybe, she could find love again._

 _It was the best Jake felt in a long time._

It was the worst Jake felt in a long time.

He hadn't slept very well for three days, spending most of that time checking his phone for any calls or messages about Rose and visiting her in the hospital.

Two Scotts had been shot that day, he realized. One was now dead, and everyone thought Rose was heading in that direction, too. But who were they to judge that? She couldn't die. She was _Rose_. She had the most fight in her than anyone Jake had ever known. He _wouldn't_ believe that she would die. She had so much potential in her, so much left. So much life left.

Jake made up his mind that her day had _not_ come, nor was it on its way.

...

"I don't want to go back, Steven, is that so wrong?"

"Like I said before, it's selfish."

"Selfish? I'm dying anyways," Rose muttered.

"What was that?" Steven cupped his ear with his hand. "Is that _giving up_ I hear?"

"You're starting to piss me off, Steven."

"Oh, just like old times, then. You know, when I knew I was dying, I thought about you," Steven started.

"That's morbid, but sweet," Rose commented.

"And," Steven continued, "I thought about how I hoped you could move on. Then, I faded."

"Your point?"

"My point is, I know there's someone special for you down there who is losing sleep and skipping meals because now that he's met you, he can't imagine life without you. I can relate to that," Steven half-smiled. "Don't let him go through what you did, Rose. Get back to him."

"Can't he just move on like I did?"

"He shouldn't have to."

...

Peyton sat, drawing. Her latest masterpiece was a black rose, bleeding red. Next to the rose, the words "Can they save her?"

She heard a knock on her open door. She looked up.

"Brooke, you live here. You don't have to knock," Peyton said, slightly amused.

"I know," Brooke shrugged. She walked over to Peyton and looked at her work. "Is that about Rose?"

"Yeah. I really hope she's going to be okay," Peyton said, sighing after.

Brooke nodded. "Me, too."

"You remember that time she met Chris Keller at that music festival?" Peyton asked randomly.

Brooke giggled. "Who could forget?"

 _Brooke, Peyton, and Rose were at the music festival._

 _Chris spotted Rose with Peyton and Brooke and figured she'd be an easy lay._

 _"Hey gorgeous," he said from behind her._

 _Rose turned around, apprehensive. "Who are you supposed to be?"_

 _"I'm Chris Keller."_

 _"Oh, are you?" Rose asked. "Okay."_

 _Rose slapped Chris hard. "That's for Nathan and Haley."_

 _Rose strided away, with Peyton and Brooke following, leaving behind a very confused Chris._

Brooke and Peyton laughed at the memory. "She is something else," Peyton sighed.

Brooke nodded in agreement.

...

"So now you have a choice, sweetheart. Are you going to cause pain for everyone who loves you, or are you going to go back to them?"

Rose sighed. "I...I don't know."

"You _have to_ know," Steven said.

"Fine. I'll go back."

...

 _"You guys want me to play basketball with you?" Rose asked incredulously._

 _"Yeah," Lucas said. "What? You scared?"_

 _"No," Rose took the ball and shot the ball into the hoop._

 _"Nice jump shot, Granny," Nathan said, catching the rebound and dunking it._

 _"Show-off," Rose muttered good-naturedly._

 _The Scott siblings had grown closer, with Rose coming to dinner every once in a while with Karen, Keith, and Lucas, and helping Karen and Deb out with Tric and Karen's café._

 _She'd met Deb one day at Karen's café, recognizing her from the picture the agency had given her._

 _"Deb Scott?" she'd asked, attempting to hide the fact that she was nervous._

 _"Actually, it's Deb L-" Deb was rendered speechless when she turned around to see her long-lost daughter._

 _"I'm Rose...I'm your daughter," Rose said._

 _"Is it okay if I hug you?"_

 _"Yeah, sure," Rose said._

 _Rose's relationship hadn't gotten any better with Dan. If anything, it'd gotten a lot worse, even to the point of Nathan and Lucas defending her, and each time they did that, their bond grew stronger._

That hadn't changed. That was clear now, as Lucas and Nathan stayed at Rose's bedside.

"Have we lost hope yet?" Karen asked, walking in with Deb.

Both tired, the boys only shook their heads.

"Good," Deb said.

Rose's eyes opened slowly, then closed again because of the bright light.

"Did her eyes just open?" Nathan asked, looking closer at his sister.

Rose found her voice, but it was hoarse. "Yeah."

Haley started crying out of relief.

Rose smiled weakly. Steven had been right. She _did_ have someone there for her now.

She had _everyone_.


	7. Chapter 7-I Come Back To This?

I'm **so glad you guys like this story! I've decided that this story is going to be a long one, going from season three to the end of season nine.**

"You know," Rose told Peyton as Peyton sat down at her bedside, "those crutches are a nice accessory."

"Oh, hush, you're the one in a hospital bed," Peyton teased.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it is."

"Yeah," Peyton smiled. Then she sobered. "How's the wound?"

"It's good, just can't move or I'll rip the stitches."

"How long did they say you were going to be here?"

"Just a couple more days, then it's no cheerleading for the season," Rose sighed. She loved cheerleading. It was the one thing she thought she was good at.

"We're gonna miss your random 'screw you' when the other team scores," Peyton chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss the looks they give me."

"I bet you're also gonna miss watching Jake play."

"Yeah," Rose sighed again, "I wonder why he hasn't showed since I woke up."

"Probably because he's been filling in for you at the café, making you money," Peyton said.

"Why would he do that?" Rose asked, confused.

"You live alone, and Jake has a thing for you," Peyton said simply.

"He does not," Rose frowned.

"Whatever you say," Peyton said.

"How's my favorite sister?" Lucas asked, walking in with Nathan and Haley.

"Believe it or not, kinda tired," Rose admitted.

Lucas glanced at the vital monitor and, content with what he saw, said, "Well, the painkillers will do that, they said."

"How're my favorite brothers?" Rose asked.

"About as good as we _can_ be, you know?" Nathan said.

Rose nodded in understanding.

"So, how much longer until you're back out kicking Tree Hill's ass?" Nathan asked.

"Two days," Rose answered.

"So, just in time for Keith's funeral," Lucas said dejectedly.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas. I know how much you loved him. How much he loved you," Rose said.

"It's gonna be hard with him gone," Lucas said.

Rose nodded, not knowing the right words to say.

"Well," Haley sighed, "I guess we should let you get some rest, then."

"Yes, please," Rose said.

Nathan, Lucas, and Haley left.

"Well, that was a short visit," Peyton commented.

"Oh, you're still here. See, I didn't notice because you didn't say a word while they were in here. In fact, you've seemed a little awkward around Luke," Rose said. "Did something happen?"

"No," Peyton said unconvincingly. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Peyton sighed, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Peyt, I'm high on painkillers. No one would believe me if I told them anything," Rose laughed.

"Okay, well, so...Lucas found me in the library after I was shot, and we kinda said some things, I told him I loved him, we kissed, but it was just the blood loss talking..."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on...you _kissed_ Luke?"

"Yep."

"And told him you _loved_ him!"

"Yep."

"You scored major hobag points, Peyton Sawyer," Rose said. "In fact, if I could move, I'd give you a good New York beating. You'd be on crutches for longer."

"You're so supportive," Peyton said sarcastically.

"As much as you are loyal," Rose said. "Lucas has a girlfriend named, um, _Brooke Davis_ , a.k.a. your best friend. You have to tell her."

"Rose, I-"

"Or _I_ will."

"But you promised-"

"Kinda like you promised Brooke you'd never do that to her again?" Rose glared at Peyton.

"That is _not_ fair," Peyton said.

"Whatever, Peyton. I'd like you to leave now."

Peyton huffed and crutched her way out of the room.

...

"Well, hello, stranger," Rose joked as she saw Jake entering her hospital room.

"Hey," Jake half-smiled, "sorry I didn't come sooner." He sat in the chair by her bed. "How are you doing?"

"A little better now," Rose smiled. "I'm no longer worried that you don't want anything to do with a cripple."

"You're not a cripple," Jake rolled his eyes, smiling at her ridiculousness.

"Mhm. I get shot in the shoulder but I'm not a cripple."

"You'll be able to walk, won't you?"

Rose chuckled. "I don't know. I've been off of my feet for so long, I'm not even sure I know how to walk anymore."

"I'm glad you can still joke," Jake said, laughing slightly.

"Somebody's got to, amid the dark cloud over Tree Hill," Rose said. "It's all so sad, Jake. I mean, one day Keith was trying-and failing-to teach me how to fix my Mustang. The next, he was dead in a hallway. And that poor kid Jimmy. He was just so lost. What kills me is that I was the one who survived when I did such a stupid thing."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Rose. But maybe don't get yourself shot in the future, okay? We still need you here," Jake said, noticing some of Rose's hair was in her eyes and moving it to the side.

"I'll try my best," Rose said. "So, I heard you've been taking over at Karen's for me."

"I have been," Jake said. "We can't have you both crippled and broke."

"No, now _that_ would be sad. Especially since I insisted neither my mother and father nor Deb give me a dime."

"You're too prideful for your own good, Rose Gallagher," Jake said.

"You know, I've been thinking about that name lately, and I think I want to change my last name to Scott."

"Why?"

"Because it's Nathan and Lucas' last name, and it was Keith's, so I thought I'd do it in memory of Keith," Rose said. "I'd just have to talk it over with Mom and Dad Gallagher. I could see them letting me do it, though. They were always adamant that I accept my birth family."

Jake nodded as Lucas entered the room. "Can we talk, Rose?"

"Speak of birth family," Rose said. "Jake, can you give us a moment?"

Jake nodded and left to wait outside the room.

"Did you tell Peyton that you would tell Brooke that she told me she loved me and that we kissed?"

"I certainly did," Rose said, "and I meant it. If one of you don't step up to the plate, I'm gonna be the one who's steppin' up to bat. Brooke doesn't deserve it and you both know that. So, if there's nothing between you and Peyton now, you should tell Brooke, because dammit, Lucas, that girl loves you with all her heart and you betrayed her yet again. If you're half the man I respect you as, you'll tell her, and if she loves you as much as she says she does, she'll forgive you, because that's what true love is. It's about making mistakes and admitting they were mistakes, and fixing them, and loving each other through that. But if you can't bring yourself to do that much, then you don't deserve a girl like Brooke Davis."

Lucas, who had come in prepared to be angry at his sister, now felt guilty. He nodded. "You're right, Rose."

"I know," Rose smirked.

"And, somehow, still annoying in a hospital bed," Lucas smiled slightly.

"It doesn't just happen when I'm healthy," Rose said.

"Get well soon," Lucas said.

...

 **Sorry that it took so long to update, it's just that I don't update on Sundays because that's my day of rest. So, here you go, that was Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed, and, no, Brucas is not over period. THIS WILL NOT BE A LEYTON STORY. Rake is slowly approaching, my young ones (even though most of you may be older than me ((that's not a bad thing)) ) aaaaand I'm tired and rambling so, um, g'night.**


	8. Chapter 8-Hope? maybe

The funeral was full of emotion, of mourning. It reminded Rose of Steven's funeral, in which thought it occurred to her that she'd once been in Karen's place at a young age.

It seemed as if everyone in Tree Hill was there. Even Dan was there, and Rose wondered how he could have the audacity to show up when he'd treated his brother so badly, even to the point that it wasn't even sibling rivalry but a war. Rose wondered how God could let a man like Dan live and a man like Keith die.

Her own brothers stood at either side of her, and at Lucas' other side was Karen.

It was time for the burial. Everyone threw dirt on the coffin, burying someone they loved, someone they didn't want to let go. For the second time in her life, Rose had lost someone she cared about, and she wondered how many more people she'd have to lose.

She saw Karen, crying, Lucas' arm around her. She approached Karen.

"Karen?" she tried.

Karen looked up at her with red, puffy, lost eyes.

"I wish I knew the right words to say, but no one ever really does. All I know is how it feels to lose the one you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with so suddenly." Rose hugged Karen. "It really does get better, trust me."

"Thank you," Karen nodded.

...

It was the first day back to Tree Hill High, and Rose felt like everything was a dream. There was a memorial for Jimmy Edwards at his locker.

Rose took a deep breath as she walked past the memorial and opened her locker. There were consolatory letters, Hallmark cards, and other things from both the cheerleading squad and the basketball team.

"We're here for you," some of them said.

"So sorry for your loss", "Sorry you got shot", "You took a bullet for all of us".

Rose wasn't so sure about that last one. She hadn't taken a bullet for Keith or Jimmy. She hadn't taken a bullet for Peyton. They'd all taken their own bullets. Maybe she'd taken a bullet for people who would've gotten shot otherwise, but for two losses, it didn't seem to be enough.

Rose shut her locker and turned around just in time to see Lucas kick the memorial, destroying it. Everyone stared at him in shock, but he looked around and walked away. Jake approached Rose, seeing the cards and letters she held.

"Wow, they must really like you," Jake observed.

"Yeah," Rose put them in her purse. "I don't see why."

"I do," Jake said.

Rose smiled as she hung the strap on her good shoulder.

"How's the shoulder?" Jake asked as they started off to English.

"It's better than it was a few days ago," Rose said. "They said it'd take a bit to heal."

Jake nodded.

Rose saw the sign on the Tutor Center. She thought back to that day, and it she as if she'd been shot in the heart rather than the shoulder.

Jake saw her expression and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It'll all be okay," he said, trying to comfort her.

"I hope so, Jake," Rose said.

...

English class was somber, as if there was a looming rainy cloud on the ceiling of the classroom. A group of girls whispered and glanced at Lucas as they did. Rose turned to them and snapped, "If you've got something to say to him, I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear it." The girls turned away and whispered again, this time about Rose. Rose chuckled coldly.

"You didn't have to do that," Lucas said quietly.

"It wasn't a matter of having to, it was a matter of wanting to," Rose said.

"Well, thanks," Lucas said.

Rose half-smiled.

...

After school, Brooke, Peyton, Rose, and Haley hung out at Haley's apartment. Rose hadn't really wanted to go because Peyton was there, but she went for Brooke and Haley.

"Who wants drinks?" Haley asked.

Brooke and Peyton said they did, but Rose shook her head.

"Why don't we ever see you drink, Rose?" Brooke asked.

"Because I don't. It impairs your judgment and horrible things can happen," Rose said.

"You've never had _one_ drink?"

"I didn't say that. I drank when I was fifteen, and then something changed my mind about that," Rose half-explained.

"What changed it?" Peyton asked.

Rose tried her best to remain civil. "I've told Haley this, but, um, I had a boyfriend who was in the car with someone who was drunk-driving and they crashed. My boyfriend died. After that. I vowed never to drink again."

Brooke, and even Peyton, looked sympathetic. Rose noticed this and swallowed. "Uh, anyways," Rose said.

"Let's all not drink tonight," Brooke proposed, "in memory of-what was his name?"

"Steven."

"In memory of Steven."

"That's a good idea," Haley said, putting the wine back in the cabinet.

Rose smiled, honored that her friends would be that considerate. it wasn't necessary, though. Rose was totally okay with people drinking around her as long as they made sure they were sober before they drove. That was all she was concerned about.

"So, what should we do?" Peyton asked.

"Let's get pizza," Rose said, "I'm hungry. I'll buy."

 _They_ ordered pizza and sat there eating it, gossiping about anything a normal group of teenage girls would gossip about. Rose thought that maybe everything else could wait. Maybe grief could wait. Maybe all the bitter coldness of the world could wait. Maybe she could just stay in that moment, eating pizza and acting like nothing was wrong, for a long time.

...

Rose got to her hotel room and lay on her bed. She took the letters and cards out of her purse. She picked up the first one(it was from Lucas), opened it, and it read, " _That which does not kill us makes us stronger._ " It was all it said, but it still meant a lot to Rose.

The next one was from Brooke. " _We are really going to miss you on the team this season. Can you at least diss the other team from the stands?_ " Rose chuckled.

The next one was from Nathan. " _Hey, sis. Congratulations, you survived a gunshot wound...it'll be harder to beat me and Lucas at ball now, won't it?_ " Rose shook her head, laughing. Classic Nathan.

The next one was from Peyton. It was in a big legal envelope. She pulled out a note first. " _I know we're not getting along right now, but I drew this while you were in the hospital._ " She then pulled out the bleeding black rose. She ripped the drawing. "Yeah, they _can_ save her," she said as she threw the two pieces into the trashcan.

The next one was from Jake. There were two concert tickets accompanied by a note. " _To make up for that date we never went on. Friday, 9:30._ "

Rose smiled, grateful to be looking forward to something other than recovery and funerals.

There was hope for someone in Tree Hill after all.


	9. Chapter 9-Revenge

"You seriously haven't told her yet?"

"I don't want to lose her, Rose!"

"You should have thought about that when you kissed Peyton!" Rose said, an idea resurfacing in her head. She headed towards Lucas' door. She opened it.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"To take a load off your shoulders," she snapped, slamming the door as she left.

The wind was blowing quite harshly that day, as if it reflected Rose's mood. She, with difficulty, pulled her door shut. She drove to Peyton and Brooke's house.

She sat out in the driveway for a good bit, contemplating whether or not she should do this.

She sighed. On one hand, Brooke needed to know. She trusted Rose, even on a higher level than she trusted Peyton. To not tell her that her best friend and boyfriend had betrayed her yet again would be betraying her, too.

On the other hand, Lucas was her brother. They had a family tie that would become frayed if she told Booke about what he'd done. Then again, if Rose had a boyfriend whose sister knew that he had cheated on her with her best friend, she would expect the sister to tell her. She opened her car door, pushing against the wind. Blood wasn't thicker than water in this case.

She hesitated before knocking on the door.

Brooke opened the door and smiled when she saw Rose, but then she saw Rose's expression and her smile faltered a bit. "Hey, Rose. What's wrong?"

"Where's Peyton?"

"She didn't tell me," Brooke said.

"You and I need to talk."

...

Lucas dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"Name's Benton, who the hell's this?"

Lucas chuckled lightly. "Nevermind." He hung up.

He figured Peyton was over that business of being in love with him, then, if she was sleeping with a guy named Benton. In fact, he would have been okay with Rose telling Brooke everything if he hadn't also been guilty and known that Brooke would most definitely break it off for good this time.

It occurred to Lucas that maybe, even though she wasn't raised by him, Rose was the most like Dan. Everything had to go _her_ way, and she did whatever she felt was necessary to make it so, even to the point of breaking a couple up. She didn't seem to care who her actions affected, just like Dan.

If Lucas was right about that, he was in for more than he originally thought.

...

Brooke stood there, her jaw dropped. She'd been like that since Rose had told her about Lucas and Peyton, which was-Rose checked the time-exactly six, no, seven minutes ago.

Rose waved her hand in front of Brooke's face to make sure she hadn't somehow locked up. Brooke's eyes followed Rose's hand and then she closed her mouth, her expression now one of anger. At whom, Rose wasn't sure.

"Who told you that?" Brooke asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I already told you. Peyton."

"Wow, so she tells my boyfriend she loves him, she _kisses_ him, and then she has the audacity to tell his sister!"

"Yes, I was surprised, too," Rose nodded.

"They are _so dead_ ," Brooke growlec. "I swear, when I see that bitch again, I'll wrap my hands around her scrawny little throat and-"

"Hey, let's not get murderous here, Davis," Rose said, holding back a chuckle. "There are other ways we can teach them a lesson."

"How?" Brooke said.

"Well, the silent treatment and ignoring them will work better than the confrontation that's brewing in your mind," Rose said knowingly. "Lucas'll get the hint, so will Peyton. You leave the confrontation to me."

"So, you want me to be cold to them?"

"Well, I mean, them betraying you was kind of cold, too, Brooke. It's not like you'd be doing anything wrong." Rose thought for a moment and sighed. Her plan sucked. Then, it was as if a lightning bulb appeared over her head.

"Actually..." she started, smiling deviously.

...

The next day at school, Peyton opened her locker to a bunch of papers falling out that said, "SLUT", "BOYFRIEND STEALER", "BITCH" and other names. Peyton had an idea who did it and stalked up to Rose.

"What the hell, Rose?" she asked angrily, waving some of the paper in the girl's face.

"You like the confetti?" Rose smirked.

"Listen, I don't know how they did it at your little New York prep school, but you won't get away with this here," Peyton said, throwing the papers at Rose before storming off.

Rose still smirked, looking around, but her smirk fell when she saw Jake's disappointed expression. She looked down, slightly ashamed.

Brooke walked up to her, and Rose plastered a less sincere smirk on her face. "Phase one is complete," she smiled.

"We're gonna get them good, aren't we?" Brooke asked mischievously.

"Yeah," Rose said half-heartedly, but Brooke didn't catch it.

...

"I must say, I expected more of you," Jake said later during a break.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I wanna get a point across to Peyton and Lucas," Rose said, her head resting on the "heels" of her hands. "Brooke didn't deserve what they did, and they don't deserve to get away with that."

"So, you're taking it into your hands instead of letting the three of them handle it?"

"Look how well that turned out last time," she sighed.

"While you may have a point, Rose," Jake said, "I think that Peyton was just scared that she'd die when she did that."

"Lucas wasn't dying."

"Maybe he felt bad," Jake reasoned.

Rose sighed deeply. "You're doing an _extremely_ good job of making _me_ feel bad."

"That's not what I mean to do," Jake said apologetically. "I just hope you've thought about these things before you dig yourself into a hole you can't escape."

"Okay," Rose said. "Are we still on for tomorrow night, despite my immaturity."

"Of course," Jake said.

The bell for the next class rang.


	10. Chapter 10-Your Actions Have Consequence

**Ooh, I'm seeing some hate for Rose...which is exactly what I expected . Any writer and any frequent reader knows that characters change. I can assure you, Rose** ** _will_** **change. Keep in mind, Rose is still a spoiled teenage girl and even in the fiction world, people make mistakes.**

Rose sat at a table in the courtyard, reading a book. A male hand came down on the pages, obstructing her view of _Macbeth_. She looked up to see who'd interrupted her reading. She looked up into the disappointed and angry eyes of her twin brother.

"Why'd you do it?" Nathan demanded.

"Why the hell do you need to know?" She snapped, pulling the book out from under his hand and standing up.

"Because you hurt Lucas, Rose, that's why I need to know," Nathan said, his voice raised slightly, getting the attention of some of the people in the courtyard.

"Because he hurt Brooke!"

"So? Last time I checked, you and _Lucas_ were family! What you did wasn't right, Rose, and you know it," Nathan said, lowering his voice slightly when he realized they had an audience. "Fix it," he said finally.

Rose sighed.

...

After school, Rose made her way out of the school, her head down as people stared at her. She should've known it was coming. She saw Peyton getting into her car.

"Peyton, wait!"

"Save it, Rose." Peyton got into the Comet.

"No," Rose stood in front of it. "I will not save it. Now, either you'll listen to me, or you'll run me over. Your choice."

Peyton sighed, "Fine."

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I know it was childish, and I was kind of the pot calling the kettle black."

"What about that last part?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind," Rose waved it away. "I was just childish, and I know I shouldn't've done that to Lucas...or to you. You were both there for me when I was in the hospital, and once I realized that, I realized how wrong I was to do that to you. So, again, I'm sorry. I'll stay out of it."

"Why didn't you just stay out of it in the first place?"

"Because I thought I could make a difference?"

"What, by starting drama and losing me my friends?" Peyton scoffed.

Rose nodded. "I never said it was right."

"But _why?_ We all thought you were a nice girl."

"I am. I just...I have issues like everyone else. Why the hell else would I destroy friendships and things like I do? I'm controlling. I'll admit it," Rose said. "Which is really hard for me to do, so just bear with me here."

Peyton nodded. "You know what, I'll think about forgiving you, but who you really need to apologize to is Lucas. He's your brother. You shouldn't have done that to him."

"I will apologize to him," Rose said. She drew a breath. "See ya around."

She moved out of the way and Peyton drove off.

...

Rose banged her head several times on her steering wheel, sitting in her car outside of Lucas' house. He hadn't answered the door, no matter how insistently she'd knocked. She wondered if it had been wise to indentify herself through the door before he even came to it.

She dialed a number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Nathan, I think I need your help-"

" _With Lucas?_ "

"How'd you know?"

" _Because he called me not too long ago telling me that you were pounding on his door._ "

"You didn't mention him letting me in?"

Rose heard an exasperated sigh from the other side. " _Of course I did. But Lucas isn't readily forgiving...just give him time, Rose. I'm sure he'll come around._ "

Rose turned the ignition on in her car. She sighed also. "Well, I guess I'll wait for him to. I've gotta go soon, though. I have a date tonight." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. She turned speakerphone on and put her phone in the passenger seat so she could drive.

" _Jake?_ "

"No, the Pope. Yes, Jake." Even though Nathan couldn't see it, Rose still rolled her eyes.

Nathan laughed slightly. " _Okay, well, you have fun. Not too much fun, though. We don't want a teenage mother on our hands._ "

"Nathan!"

Rose heard a laugh and then a click, signaling Nathan had hung up.

...

Rose looked at herself in the mirror. The features that she previously never had anything to connect to, but now connected to her brothers. The ever-present ghost in her eyes, the guilt that sat in them with it now-that was all hers. She couldn't relate it to anything. She'd never before had that feeling of wanting to break a mirror just because she saw herself in it, but boy did she feel it now. She thought of her very first date.

 _Georgina knocked on Rose's bedroom door. "Come on, Rose! The McIntyre boy's waiting for you! It's rude to keep a boy waiting."_

 _It's also rude to come to the door looking like you're hungover, Rose thought. She'd had a little too much to drink after school and she was feeling very, very sober and regretting her choice of beverage._

 _She grudgingly finished up on her makeup. She wished she weren't set up on a date with one of her mother's country club friend's sons. There was Steven McIntyre, a shy, kind of reclusive 15-year-old boy. There was Antonio, his 17-year-old brother, the bad boy, and then there was Reese, their 12-year-old gamer brother. She hadn't been told which of them she was going on that date with, but she'd hoped it wasn't Reese._

 _She opened the door. "I'm ready, mom."_

 _Georgina looked her over, satisfied when she saw that Rose was wearing one of her designs. Great advertisement._

 _"He's at the door."_

 _She was relieved to see that it was Steven._

 _"Hiya," he said, his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his lips._

 _"Hey," Rose smiled._

 _Steven looked her over as they walked out to the car. "You look great," he said._

 _"Thank you," Rose said._

 _"If you don't mind, Tony's going to be driving us to the play," Steven said as he opened a backseat door for Rose._

 _Rose entered the car just as Antonio turned around to look. Antonio smirked._

 _"The mysterious Gallagher girl," he held out his hand, which Rose shook._

 _Steven scoffed as he got in the car, "Leave her alone," he chided his older brother._

 _"God, I go to shake her hand and you act as if I'd groped her," Antonio winked at Rose._

 _"Antonio."_

 _"Fine, Steven, Fi-ine."_

Rose sighed, wondering how Steven would've reacted to what she'd done to Lucas and Peyton.

Not very well, she decided.


	11. Chapter 11- The Concert Date

**Every _memory of looking out the back door_**

 ** _I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_**

 ** _It's hard to say it, time to say it_**

 ** _Goodbye, goodbye_**

 ** _Every memory of walking out the front door_**

 ** _I found the photo of a friend that I was looking for_**

 ** _It's hard to say it, time to say it_**

 ** _Goodbye, goodbye_**

 ** _I miss that town_**

 ** _I miss the faces_**

 ** _You can't erase_**

 ** _You can't replace it_**

 ** _I miss it now_**

 ** _I can't believe it_**

 ** _So hard to stay_**

 ** _Too hard to leave it..._**

As Nickelback played the lost song of the concert, Rose downed another Monster.

"Careful," Jake shouted over the music, "you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Oh, shut up," Rose laughed, slapping him on the chest.

Jake grinned.

 _ **Look at this photograph,**_

 ** _every time I do, it makes me laugh_**

 ** _Every time I do, it makes me_**

The song ended and an applause filled the void of noise, the singers thanking the audience.

As Rose and Jake headed to his car, she asked him, "How'd you know I liked Nickelback?"

"Wild guess," Jake shrugged.

Rose gave him a doubtful look.

"Nathan told me," Jake admitted.

"That's what I thought," Rose grinned.

"Speaking of Nathan, why aren't you going up to Rachel's cabin with him and the others tomorrow?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't care much for Rachel, and there's already so many people going. Besides, I'm pretty sure Lucas still hates me, and it'll just bring drama that I don't want."

"I'm pretty sure Luke doesn't hate you, Rose. You're his sister."

"Yes, the sister that totally betrayed him."

"And the sister that's trying to make it right," Jake added, trying to make Rose feel better.

"I'm not sure if he knows that," Rose sighed, running a hand through her raven-colored hair.

"He will."

It was sort of a long ride, being from Charlotte to Tree Hill. They talked most of the way there, mostly about random things that popped into Jake's head.

They got to Rose's room door. Rose knew that this was usually the part where some would kiss, after a date. She didn't know if this was going to turn out that way. She looked around. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, so Rose guessed that everyone was in their rooms. They were alone, then.

She looked up at him, and she noticed that his warm brown eyes rested on her faded-red lips. She stepped forward, closer to him, to let him know that she was in if he wanted to go through with it.

Rose wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there before Jake gently pulled her into him and his lips met hers. She noticed his lips tasted salty, like the fries they'd picked up on the way to Charlotte. She also noticed, as her heart rate increased, that he was an amazing kisser. When they pulled away, which disappointed Rose, Jake said, quite dazed, "Well, um...it's late. I guess I better get going."

"Yeah," Rose breathed.

As Jake walked away reluctantly, Rose wasn't sure if she was shaking from the energy drinks or from what had just happened.

...

Rose woke up late, and she realized she was late for work. She cursed under her breath as she got dressed for work, hating herself for not setting an alarm.

"Oh, there's our early riser," Haley said sarcastically but good-naturedly as Rose entered the café.

"You're funny," Rose said, tying an apron to herself.

"So..." Haley drawled out, "how was your date last night?"

Rose smiled but didn't say anything.

"I guess that means it was good, right?" Haley prodded.

"Yes," Rose said as a customer walked in. She looked up to see who it was.

"Look who it is," Dan smirked, "my own daughter working at my ex's cafe. Well, I like my coffee black."

Rose glared at him. As she turned around to fill his coffee, she wondered if she should spit in it. "I'm not your daughter," she muttered under her breath.

After she was done filling the to-go cup, she put the lid on it, and set it down on the counter in front of Dan. "I'd advise you to take this to go, Mayor. I've heard you're very busy," she growled.

Dan still smirked, and raised his cup as he left.

...

Rose spent all weekend working at the cafe, since basically everyone was gone. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Skills, Mouth and Haley were at Rachel's cabin, and Rose kind of regretted not going. Jake and his family were on a weekend vacation, also, to somewhere in South Carolina. Rose somewhat regretted not thinking of visiting New York. After all, she hadn't been there in a while and missed the hustle and bustle of Big Apple. However, the quiet of Tree Hill was comforting and caused less anxiety.

...

It was the first game after Keith Scott's death, and even though they all seemed excited, there was some negative energy. Rose watched from the stands, leaning on Jake.

She watched as Lucas said something to Whitey and walked back into the locker room. Nathan also said something to Whitey and followed Lucas. Mouth announced that the Ravens were going to forfeit the game.

Rose sighed. "Dammit."

As they got up to leave, Rose wished she could go say something to Lucas to make it somewhat better, but she figured at this point she'd only make matters worse.

She got in her car and turned the music on, not quite ready to leave school premises.

 _Nothing's so loud_

 _As hearing when we lie_

 _The truth is not kind_

 _And you've said, neither am I_

 _And the air outside, so soft_

 _Is saying everything_

 _Everything_

 _All I want is to feel this way_

 _To be this close_

 _To feel the same_

 _All I want is to feel this way_

 _The evening speaks, I feel it say..._

 _Nothing's so cold_

 _As closing the heart when all we need is to_

 _Free the soul_

 _But we wouldn't be that brave, I know-_ "

Rose changed the music, feeling that the song was mocking her. When she wasn't able to find a song she wanted to hear, she drove in silence until she reached the hotel room.

Her phone rang. It was Nathan.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, um...Luke wants to see you. He says he needs to tell you something._ "


	12. Chapter 12- Kiss and Tell

"I have HCM, Rose. It's on Dan's side, which means you need to get tested, too."

"That's a heart condition, right?"

Lucas nodded. "A serious one."

Rose sighed. "Just my luck."

"Hey," Nathan said. "Chances are you may not have it. I don't."

"But it's best to get tested," Lucas said, "just to make sure."

Nathan nodded in agreement,

"I know," Rose said.

"I had to quit basketball because of it," Lucas informed her.

"That must've been hard for you," Rose said, weighing every word carefully because she was already walking on eggshells.

"Yeah, but it was basketball or possibly death, so..." Lucas gave a small shrug.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," Rose turned to leave, guessing that she was only welcome for that small talk.

"Wait, Rose," Lucas said hesitantly.

Rose turned back to face Lucas.

"I just wanted to let you know I understand why you told Brooke," Lucas said.

Rose nodded.

...

Brooke sat beside Rose at a table at school. "I heard you went out on a date with Jake Jagielski last week," the brunette grinned.

"You might've heard right," Rose said enigmatically.

"I knew it. Tell me everything," Brooke demanded.

"I don't kiss and tell," Rose said. Then, she realized what she said. "Well, damn, maybe I do," she said, laughing.

"You kissed him?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "He kissed me."

"Funny, I thought you told on people who kissed, not told people who you kissed," Rachel said, sitting on Rose's other side.

Rose glared at Rachel. "Who invited you?"

"No one," Rachel smirked "I just wanted to tell Brooke that I know who put up those pictures."

Brooke scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, neither do I," Rose said, shooting Brooke a "you-better-tell-me-later" look.

"Whatever," Rachel said. "So, Rose, why didn't you come to the cabin?"

"It might've had something to do with the fact that I don't like you," Rose said.

"At least you're honest," Rachel stood up, shooting a glare at Brooke. She walked away.

Rose raised a questioning eyebrow at Brooke.

"Okay," Brooke sighed. "I found a private picture of fat Rachel before she got plastic surgery."

"And posted it all over the school?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, quite proud of herself.

"Really, Brooke?"

Brooke nodded, smiling.

"I seem to remember finding a picture of you with braces and headgear somewhere at Peyton's..."

Brooke's expression fell at the mention of Peyton's name.

"What I'm saying," Rose continued, "is that we all looked bad once. Some of us still do." Rose shrugged. "But is getting revenge really worth it?"

"I don't know, Miss Locker Hate Confetti-"

"Hey, now. I've paid my dues for that. And it never would have escalated to me humiliating her, no matter how mad I was at her...why did you do it?"

"Because, while we were at the cabin, Rachel caught me...'brooking' myself."

"'Brooking' your- _oh_ ," Rose laughed as she realized what Brooke meant. "And?"

"And we were playing a game of 'I Never', and she told everyone...including Pete from Fall-off-the-face-of-the-earth Boy."

Rose stifled a laugh. As unfortunate as the situation was, Rose found it funny.

"You're trying not to laugh, aren't you?"

"No," Rose's amused voice gave her away. "Anyways, just think about how you'd feel if I put that picture up of you. It would do a lot of damage in return for a small, common secret being spilled."

"But she told everyone."

"And you've showed everyone," Rose gestured to one of the pictures of Rachel. "So, I guess you're even. But,I thought these kinds of stunts stopped being pulled in middle school." Rose shrugged as she stood. "Guess it's just me. By the way, I'm becoming Rose Scott today. I filed the papers about a week ago, and they're going through today."

"What about 'Gallagher'," Brooke asked, "your adoptive parents?"

"That'll be my other middle name."

"What even is your middle name?"

"Danielle," Rose said.

The bell rang for Rose's next class.

...

Her next class was Calculus, a class she shared with Nathan.

"Hey, loser," she said as she sat in the seat in front of him.

"You're the loser," Nathan retorted teasingly.

"So, how's the wifey?"

"She's great. Speaking of which, we're getting married again," Nathan said.

"Again? Isn't once enough?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, but none of our friends or family were there when we got married the first time."

"So, when is your make-up wedding?"

"We haven't really set a date yet," Nathan said, "but I'll let you know when we do."

"I better be the first to know," Rose said.

"But Lucas..."

"You and I shared a womb. I could've absorbed you. Be grateful and tell me first," Rose said, grinning.

"Okay," Nathan chuckled.

...

Even though Rose wasn't allowed to cheer for the rest of the season, she was still allowed in the gym by Whitey because Nathan, Jake, Brooke, and Peyton convinced him.

Rose watched with disapproving eyes from her seat on the bleachers as Brooke purposely tried to mess Peyton and Rachel up.

"Hey, Brooke, it's called a squad for a reason," Rose called out to her. Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"Real mature!" she added sarcastically.

Lucas sat beside her.

"And what are you doing here?" Rose asked, turning to him.

Lucas shrugged. "It's not gonna kill me to _watch_ ," he said.

Rose nodded, then sighed. "I miss cheerleading."

"I miss basketball," Lucas said.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" Rose chuckled sarcastically.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Just a scar now," Rose said, "but they kept me off the squad for the entire season to make sure."

"How do you stand it?"

"I spend my days watching TV and getting fat, of course."

Lucas looked at his sister. "Shut up."

Rose laughed.

"No, really, though," he said, "how do you stand not being able to cheer?"

"I try to take my mind off of it."

"By sitting in the gym watching cheer practice?"

"We all have our ways of coping," Rose said defensively.

"Watching TV and getting fat seems appealing to me," Lucas joked.

Rose smacked him on the arm. "Shut up, Luke."

Lucas smiled.

"Oh, look who's getting along," Nathan commented from across the gym.

"Play ball, you moron," Rose called to him.

"You sound like Whitey," Lucas said.

"Not sure if that's good or bad," Rose shrugged. She turned her attention back to the cheerleaders, who looked close to ripping each other to shreds. "Girls!" she shouted. They all turned to her. "Take your egos and throw them aside, and do the routine. Screw whatever personal problems you idiots have. I'm ornery and I want to see your routine."

Some of the girls, like Brooke, Bevin, and Peyton, burst into laughter. They were used to Rose's semi-rough ways. Others, like Rachel, just glared at Rose, the cripple that dared tell them what to do. The latter, Rose just smirked at.

After a while, the squad was getting along, or at least tolerating each other. Rose was satisfied and looked over to the basketball team, only to notice that there was a girl talking to Jake. No, by her body language, that wasn't just talking.

Rose told Lucas she'd see him later, and then she made her way over to the girl and Jake.

Jake turned around, hearing Rose's footsteps on the echo-producing floor. He smiled when he saw her. When the girl saw Rose, and Jake's expression, her own smile fell.

"Hey, Jake," Rose said, stepping closer to him, "who's your friend here?"

"That's Nicki," Jake said, "the new girl on the cheer squad."

"I'm filling in for some girl who got shot," Nicki shrugged.

"Oh, are you?" Rose asked, trying to sound like she genuinely cared, but it ended up sounding sarcastic.

"Yeah, they said her name was Daisy, or Tulip, or Violet," Nicki said dismissively.

"Or...Rose?" Rose asked, the faintest trace of a smirk on her face.

"Nicki, this is Rose Scott," Jake introduced her. "The girl you're filling in for, and my girlfriend."

Realization came upon Nicki that she was close to being stomped by the girl she was replacing.

"Well, I'd better go," Nicki said, winking at Jake before she left.

"Well, that was entertaining," Rose said dryly.

"You were jealous," Jake teased.

"Was not," Rose argued.

"Whatever you say."

"So, I couldn't help but notice you called me your girlfriend."

"Well," Jake grinned, "isn't that what you are?"

"It is if you want it to be."

"Then, that's what you are."

"Jagielski," Whitey called, "I don't see you doing your suicides."

"On it, coach," Jake said. He gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and went back to practice.

Rose smiled as she went back to sit on the bleachers.

...

 **I know there wasn't much of anything that was serious in that chapter, but I wanted to write a somewhat comedic chapter before the next chapter, which will be pretty serious. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13-The Wedding

Rose woke up with a migraine the day of Nathan and Haley's second wedding. No, really, her head throbbed like there was some man inside her head playing a bass guitar extremely loud. She threw the covers off of her and sighed. She was going to that wedding no matter how much her head hated her for it. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

 _Well, doesn't someone look pretty today? Hmph. At least I'm not the bride._

She splashed water on her pain-flushed face, hating her head for choosing to hurt on this super important day on which an event occurred that Rose was obligated to go to. Dabbing her face with a towel, she looked back in the mirror. She shook her head.

 _I know it's not good to be prettier than the bride, but to be this unappealing is a crime._

...

Rose had gotten over her inner conflict and fit herself into the strapless red dress that all the bridesmaids were wearing. She wasn't exactly thrilled about having to stand beside Brooke and Peyton and feel the tenseness between the two, but it was her brother's wedding, so she figured she'd manage. She'd caused it, anyways, so she had no right to complain.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Rachel asked Rose as they got ready.

"You don't need the dress to look fat," Rose retorted.

"Bitch," Rachel muttered as she walked away.

"Well, you're grumpy today," Peyton observed from beside Rose.

"I woke up with the _worst_ headache," Rose complained. "I get cranky. And I'm even grumpier because Jake won't be here."

"Why not?"

"Some kind of family reunion," Rose shrugged. "I never liked those."

Peyton chuckled. "I guess we've had our own reunions, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so," Rose said. She turned around to see Brooke, who was looking quite sour. "Excuse me," she said to Peyton. She walked over to Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke," she said, "why don't you smile? It's a happy day."

"Any day I spend around _Peyton_ isn't a happy day," Brooke muttered.

"Come on," Rose rolled her eyes, "don't make it about you. This is Nate and Haley's day, and you're the frickin' maid-of-honor, and with that scowl crinkling up your face, you look like the old-maid-of-honor."

"I'm gonna be an old maid."

"Brooke, I just said don't make it about you."

"I know, Rose, but..."

"Get out there, stand beside Peyton, and, hell, act like she's not there if you have to," Rose said, cutting Brooke off.

"How? Unfortunately, I can smell skank."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately, figuring that it wouldn't make a difference what she said, and she already told Peyton she'd stay out of it, so she just walked away, over to the bride.

"Well, doesn't someone look fancy!" Rose commented, smiling. "And beautiful, of course."

"Thanks, Rose," Haley smiled.

"Are you nervous?"

"Oh, no, I've done this before," Haley laughed.

"I'd still be nervous," Rose shrugged. "What if someone doesn't hold their peace? Regardless of the fact you're not putting that part in the ceremony..."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the sister of the groom," Rose said mysteriously, picking up her water from a nearby table. She took a sip. "I know things," she finished, walking outside.

Peyton and Brooke were already in their places, throwing verbal jabs at each other as Rose took her place.

...

After the ceremony, Rose was headed to the tent for the reception when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was Jake.

"I thought you had prior obligations," Rose said wryly.

"Well, my Grandpa Jagielski decided he wanted to go bowling instead of host the reunion, so there's a raincheck for next weekend," Jake explained.

"Bowling?" Rose couldn't help but laugh.

Jake laughed, too. "You never know with him."

They entered the tent, which was rather large. "I would camp in this," Rose commented as she walked to stand beside Brooke and Lucas. It had been awkward between them ever since they broke up, and Rose wished there was a way to get them back together, but Rose had to stay out of it for the sake of her siblinghood with Lucas, and her friendships with both Brooke and Peyton. Rose, for one, didn't want Peyton and Lucas together. She thought that Peyton needed to find her own boy, preferably not Brooke's leftovers.

Rose also hoped that Brooke and Peyton could patch things up and be friends again, because the fact that she couldn't have them in the same room without them fighting was ridiculous. They were almost adults, and Rose thought they should be acting like it.

She watched Nathan and Haley dance, wondering if she could ever be so in love that she gave anybody the look Haley gave Nathan. She hoped for that. Ever since she was little, she'd yearned for it, even if she didn't know it. She would watch Georgina and Benedict dance around the kitchen on those nights when they weren't too busy to cook dinner or actually eat with Rose, and she had always wanted that sort of love. The love that didn't die through business obligations or near-bankruptcies or even everyday struggles. The love where you would fight, but that didn't matter because you'd realize how stupid you were and you'd go back and apologize because you can't lose that person, and you could stand to be wrong sometimes for that.

As she listened to Brooke and Lucas' toasts, she noticed a pattern in them. Nathan and Haley _did_ give everyone else hope, and that's what everyone needed. Hope.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Rachel became the center of attention.

"Well, well... I would like to make a toast, to Cooper's toast, about love. But, wait a minute, what could Nathan and Haley possibly know about love? I mean, they're only seventeen right? Right Cooper? You see, Cooper seems to think a seventeen year old couldn't possibly know anything about love. Of course, you know, that didn't stop him from having sex with me. Right? To sex with Cooper!" Rachel raised her glass and ran out of the tent.

"She didn't just do that," Rose said furiously as Cooper ran out after Rachel.

"I think she did," Jake said.

"But wait, my uncle had sex with that?"

"Rose..." Jake chuckled.

"Well, what, you don't think it's even the least bit wrong?"

"Of course I think it's wrong. He's, what, 30?"

"Yeah...I think she must've lied."

"I hope that's the case," Jake said.

"He's in a lot of trouble if it's not."

...

Jake and Rose were on their way to her hotel room after the wedding when Rose got a call.

"Lucas?"

" _Rose, there's been an accident. Meet me at the hospital. It's Nathan._ "

"Okay." Rose said. Lucas hung up.

"Jake," she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "We've got to go to the hospital. It's Nathan."

Rose had never seen anyone make a faster u-turn in her life.


	14. Don

**I am so sorry I have been slacking on my writing. School has started, and so it's hard to juggle high school and writing my fanfiction. I promise, this story isn't dead, it's just that updates will more sporadic, maybe even down to once or twice a month. I know that's hard to adjust to from a daily update schedule, but it's out of my hands.**

 **I hope that, when I do update, you'll continue reading.**

 **-Kassidee/Cocoa**


	15. Chapter 14-Wedding Crashers

Ah! **The long-awaited Chapter 14 is finally here. I do plan to go back and actually name my chapters because I hate using only numbers. Without further adieu, chapter 14...**

Rose waited in the waiting room, feeling as if she'd been there for hours even though she'd only been there for minutes.

"By the way, if I see you drive like that without an emergency, I'm kicking you out of the driver's seat and cutting your license," Rose said to Jake, who was holding her shaky hand to calm her down.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, trying not to laugh at the cutting his license part.

"Are you actually amused, Jagielski?" Rose asked.

"Would I be so bad if I were? It's just that you're so cute," Jake said, tapping her nose with his free hand. He knew it would annoy her, but he was trying to distract her.

"You do that again, and I'm going to bite your finger off," Rose threatened. His tactic was working.

"Promise?" He tapped her nose again.

Rose rolled her eyes, but she had to admit he _was_ making her feel a little bit better. She sighed. "What if Nathan and Cooper aren't okay?"

Jake was serious now. "Sweetheart, you can't think like that."

"But what if there's a reason I do?"

"They're going to be fine, Rose," Jake assured her.

"You don't know that."

"You don't know they're not," Jake countered.

"But-"

"Nathan's awake!"

They looked up from each other and saw Lucas, who had just come to tell them the good news.

Jake looked at Rose and raised an "I-told-you-so" eyebrow when she looked at him. Before getting up, she smacked him on the arm and said, "Shut up."

...

After a short visit with Nathan, Rose decided she wanted to go visit Rachel, since she'd heard from Haley that Rachel grabbed the wheel to the stolen limo.

"Rose? I didn't expect to see you."

"If I gave you two black eyes, you wouldn't be able to see me very well."

"Rose, I-"

"What the hell were you thinking, Rachel? You grabbed the damn wheel and drove yourself and my uncle off of the bridge! Wait, I shouldn't ask you what you were thinking, because you must've been only thinking of yourself! I mean, you do that all the time anyways."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Rachel asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that question, Rachel?" Rose asked incredulously. "Do you want me to pull out a portfolio and show you everything you've done to any of us?"

"I haven't done anything to _you_ , though," Rachel said defensively, "or Jake."

"I'm so lucky," Rose said sarcastically, "but unfortunately, what you do to others affects me. My uncle hasn't woken up yet because you're a selfish bitch!"

"I'm in love with Cooper! If it were you and Jake, wouldn't you do whatever you could to keep him?"

"I've never lied to Jake, and I didn't need to about my age. And I sure as hell wouldn't drive him off a bridge! Stay away from my friends and family, you crazy whore." Rose exited the room to find Jake standing by the door.

"Did you, uh, hear that?" Rose asked sheepishly.

"I'm glad you wouldn't drive me off a bridge and haven't lied to me," Jake said, and grinned, showing that he'd heard just about everything.

Rose yawned.

"Are you tired already?" Jake asked. "It's only...8 PM."

"Well, I went to sleep at one and woke up at five," Rose said as she and Jake walked out of the hospital.

"Why would you stay up that late?" Jake asked.

"Because, _Mom_ , I can't sleep before an important event," Rose said, yawning again afterward.

"Do you want me to take you home and have Lucas bring your car to you? I don't think you're fit to drive, considering the fact that you're about to fall over," Jake said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him to hold her up.

"Sure. I'm glad you care," Rose said.

"Of course I care, Rose."

...

Rose was lying on her bed that night when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She held her breath, having been taught to hold back a reaction to pain. That seemed to make it worse, so she let go and breathed deeply until the pain eventually left her chest.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _The hell are you doing moving so far away?_ "

"I did that months ago, and hello to you, too, Tony."

" _Think you can make it up here next weekend?_ "

"What for?" Rose asked, remembering that Jake's family reunion was that weekend and he had decided he wanted to bring her. She'd said yes.

" _We're celebrating Steven's eighteenth birthday then, and I bet he would have wanted you there,_ " Antonio sounded like there was more to it than that, and Rose guessed that Antonio saw it as an opportunity to hook up with his dead brother's first and only love. Only Antonio would be so low.

"I bet he would have, but it won't be worth it if he's not there," Rose said. "Besides, I have a new boyfriend and obligations with him."

" _Have you slept with him yet?_ "

"I only started dating the guy like two weeks ago, we're not to that point yet," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

" _Then you're not tied to him. Come on up_."

"Tony, I'm serious about this guy. I'm not coming."

Rose heard a loud scoff and then a click.

She put the phone back on her nightstand. She didn't regret her decision. She knew Steven wouldn't want her dwelling on a life he no longer had. She was sure that he was happier wherever he was than he ever was in Manhattan, and to celebrate him when he was no longer alive was a disservice to his memory. He was left out of his own celebration. She knew that he'd think that flowers would be enough to honor his memory, not some extravagant party thrown at the McIntyre Estate. He was always so humble.

She stayed up for a little longer, until about eleven o'clock, making sure there was no more chest pain coming her way.

She fell asleep and slept soundly.


	16. Chapter 15-Out of the Blue

Rose looked through her CDs, trying to find something to listen to. She'd listened to all her Nickelback albums multiple times and was, frankly, tired of them. She'd had "Someday" in her head for about a week now and wanted something else in its place.

She found Eminem's _The Marshall Mathers LP_ wedged in between a Fall-Out Boy Album and a Blackalicious album. She pulled it out and noticed the "NS" scrawled across the front. Nathan had lent it to her months ago, but hadn't asked for it back. She shrugged and inserted it into her stereo.

As Eminem's nasal aggressive voice filled her room, a knock on her door accompanied it. She turned the volume down to make sure it was a knock, because her door was usually unlocked and anyone she really knew just walked in like "It's me." She was used to that.

Whoever it was knocked again, harder this time. She looked through the peephole, trying to see who it was, but she couldn't tell because whoever it was had a Yankees hat on. After she thought about what digusting taste the guy/girl had in sports teams, she wondered exactly why they were trying to hide their identity.

She grabbed her mace can from her nightstand and slowly opened the door.

" _What_ the hell are you doing in Tree Hill?"

"That's no way to greet an old friend."

"You're no friend of mine, Tony," Rose said. "Now, let me ask again, what the hell are you doing in Tree Hill?"

"I missed my best friend," Antonio shrugged.

Rose sighed."I'm not your friend."

"What, you wanna be cold to your dead ex's brother?"

"Yes," Rose said.

"You're a bitch," Antonio said, grinning.

"So I've been told," Rose said, the same sour expression on her face.

"Come on, you can't still be mad at me for-"

"Oh, I can, and I am. What you tried to do was ultimate betrayal to your brother."

"Who is dead, by the way," Antonio said.

Rose glared at him, shook her head, and slammed the door.

"Wait, Rose, c'mon! I didn't come all the way down to sleep with you!"

"Well, I sure hope you didn't," Rose heard a familiar voice outside different from Antonio's.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you that same question."

"Antonio McIntyre."

"Nathan Scott."

Rose opened the door. "This is a New York nuisance," she said, gesturing to Antonio. "And this," she continued, gesturing to her twin, "is my twin brother, Nathan."

"Cool, I've always wondered what you would look like as a guy," Antonio shrugged.

Rose looked at Antonio like he was crazy. "Why?" she asked, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

Antonio shrugged again.

"So," Rose said dismissively, turning to Nathan, "why are you here?"

"It's something with me and Haley," Nathan said, "can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Rose said, opening the door wider for him to walk in. She looked at Antonio and said with finality, "Go home."

She shut the door. "What's the problem? She go on another tour? You sleep wih another one of her sisters?"

"No, I-uh," he sighed. After a long paused, he sighed, "She's pregnant, Rose."

"Congratulations," Rose said. "I don't see how that's a problem."

"Well, I mean, my dream is to play professional basketball and the next step to get to that is college basketball, and a kid would get in the way of that,"Nathan reasoned.

"Do you hear yourself?" Rose asked. "Pop quiz: tell me the reason Dan left Karen when she was pregnant with our brother."

"Because-"

"His dream was basketball, right? Okay." Rose said. "So, you're gonna follow in Dan's ugly footsteps and subject him to a single parent family, making him feel unwanted? Nice, Nathan."

"Well, it's not just my dream, it's hers, too."

"Listen to me, Nate. Once a girl knows that she's responsible for the life of a child of her own," Rose said, blinking back the tears that were forming in her blue eyes, "that's all that matters. The dreams and everything they thought they wanted just doesn't really matter anymore. You can't be selfish, Nathan. Not now that you have a child."

Nathan sighed, and then looked at his sister. "How do you know all that?"

Rose sighed, also. "I was pregnant in my sophomore year. It was Steven's. I carried full-term, and I was so...happy. I felt like I had a purpose. Then, Georgina convinced me that I couldn't raise a child without a father, and she'd be better off adopted like I was."

"Did you get to name her?"

"Yes," Rose nodded, wiping away her tears. "Her name's Graycie Stephanie and she's with a nice family in Upstate New York. She's one and a half and I get pictures every once in a while. "

"Anybody else know about this?"

"Antonio," Rose gestured at the door she assumed he was still at.

"No one here?" Nathan asked.

"Just you now."

"What about Jake?"

"He doesn't even know about Steven," Rose said. "That's all beside the point. It's just that you'll be so much better off if you don't just give it all up. I regret it every single day."

"What do I do about basketball?"

"If you really want it, Nathan, you'll find a way to do both. Now, go home to your wife, apologize for whatever stupid things you said before you left-I know you-and get ready for that press conference while I deal with my nuisance."

After Nathan left, Antonio was still there.

"Thought I told you to go home," she said tensely.

"I heard you talking about Graycie," he said.

"Yes, I was. Problem? Do I not have permission to talk about my daughter?"

"I don't see why you didn't just give her to us. You still could have been in her life, then."

"No," Rose shook her head. "Not with your family. Get real, Antonio. I'm done with all of you."

"Rose," Antonio said, "Graycie's adoptive parents died in a car crash. They're looking for her living birth parent."

"There is no way I'm raising a child at my income rate!"

"No? Guess we'll take her, then."

"Over my dead body," Rose growled.

"Then it's your choice," Antonio said, "you have until Friday."


	17. Chapter 16-We'll Figure It Out Together

"Well..." Jake said as he sat beside Rose in English, "Rachel was in a car accident, Peyton got attacked by a stalker, Nathan and Haley are expecting a child, Lucas has a heart problem...anything new with you?"

"No," Rose lied, and it hurt her to know she was lying to one of the only people that she felt she could trust. "What about you? Anything...new?"

"Well," Jake said, "I got accepted to UNC."

"Congratulations! I got accepted there weeks ago," Rose shrugged. "I just haven't decided if I want to go to college."

"If you apply to college, aren't you pretty certain you're going?" Lucas asked. He'd been listening in on Jake and Rose's conversation.

"Well," Rose said, "I'll tell you both why later."

...

"So," Jake started after school as he hung out in her hotel room , "what was that thing that made you doubt you're going to college?"

Rose thought of the worst that could happen. He could leave her, right? But if he left her because she had a child and that child needed her now, then he wasn't even worth it to begin with.

"I guess if I'm going to tell you I need to start from the beginning...In my sophomore year, I was a party girl. I was rich," she chuckled bitterly," I was popular. I was _entitled_. My parents would spend time with their high school alumni, much of whom were also wealthy, at a country club, and I would spend that time getting myself into senior parties by flashing the host or whatever. One day, my mother informed me that I was going on a date. I didn't want to. I was hungover and I didn't want anyone new."

"You were _hungover_?" Jake sounded amused and a little surprised.

"Yeah, I told you: party girl. So, I went on this blind date with this shy little dude named Steven. He was such a gentleman, and he was extremely nice-much like you, Jake. Well, we'd been dating for a few months and I took a pregnancy test. We found out I was pregnant," Rose, who had been looking down at the floor all this time, now looked up at Jake. He was leaned back in his chair, looking at the ground and looking very tense.

"And?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I wanted to keep the baby. So did he. Then, he was with his best friend one night-no idea what they were doing-and unbeknownst to Steven, his friend was drunk. Unfortunately, his friend was also driving. His judgment had obviously been very impaired, and he ignored a stop sign. The driver of the other car was driving too fast to slow down on time and slammed into the passenger's side, killing Steven instantly." Rose refrained from falling apart again, reliving the death of the love of her life. "His friend lived."

Jake was now looking up, looking even the least bit empathetic.

She continued, "then it came time for my daughter's birth. Georgina convinced me that she'd be better off if I gave her up because sixteen was far too young to worry about raising a child. I got to name her, though. Graycie." She had let the tears go and was now wiping them away. "I hate crying," she said.

"I hate seeing you cry," Jake said. He thought about getting up and comforting her, but didn't come to a decision before she had more to say.

"Her adoptive parents were recently killed in a car accident...how ironic. One of Graycie's uncles on Steven's side, Tony, he came down on Saturday to tell me that and to warn me that if I didn't claim her, he and Steven's parents would raise her instead. I have until this Friday to claim her." She was crying again. "Jake, I don't know what to do."

Jake got up and wrapped his arms around Rose. He pulled her as close to him as possible and said, "I don't know, either, sweetheart, but we'll figure that out together, okay?" He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on it.

"You aren't mad?"

"No, Rose. I'm not mad. I'm just confused because you didn't tell me sooner, but I've got no right to be mad at you for something that happened way before you even knew I existed."

"Would you like to see a picture of her?" Rose asked.

Jake nodded and let her go. She went over and opened a drawer to her nightstand. She took a picture out of it and walked back over, handing Jake the picture.

"She looks just like you, but with darker skin and eyes."

"Steven was of Italian heritage on his Mom's side, and he was her spitting image," Rose smiled.

"Interesting." Jake said.

He looked at her, beaming beside him at the picture of her little girl, and knew one thing.

She had to get that baby back, and he was going to help her in whatever way he could.

...

"Wait, Rose has a daughter?" Lucas asked incredulously. Nathan had just given him all the news with Rose's permission.

"Yeah. Seems unlikely, right? And that guy that came down is the child's uncle, and he wants his side to keep the child, but Rose seems to not like that idea."

"So, is _she_ taking her back?"

"That's not known for a fact yet, but at least I'm not the first one of us to have a kid," Nathan said, "besides, she could help Haley with her pregnancy."

"How do you _help_ someone with their pregnancy?"

Nathan shrugged, now realizing how stupid he sounded.

...

Antonio, now back home, walked into Steven's old room. No one in the family had found the strength to move anything, so everything was still in its place. The blankets were where he'd left them that morning, folded carelessly over on his bed as he'd gotten up. Steven's guitar was still propped up on the far wall, collecting dust, the case beside it.

Antonio sat on his late brother's bed and opened his nightstand drawer with much difficulty. He found a cigarette lighter.

"So that's where this went," Antonio said, picking it up. "That bastard."

He found an envelope. It had "Rose" written on it. Inside it were love notes, ultrasounds...an engagement ring?

"Steven, what the hell were you doing?"


	18. Chapter 17-Welcome to New York

.It was Brooke's birthday on Thursday. Rose tried to be happy for her friend and get in a celebratory mood, but she failed to do either as a decision she still hadn't made loomed over her like it would fall and crush her at any given time, and she was under so much pressure she felt like she might burst. Besides, Brooke was having struggles of her own, with it being the first birthday in forever that she had to celebrate without Peyton. Also, she still loved Lucas-that was clear to anyone who paid any attention. Lucas had yet to try and get Brooke back.

Rose had just arrived back home from Brooke's and looked at the time. 8:00. She had exactly four hours to decide what she wanted to do.

 _A sixteen-year-old Rose held her newborn daughter in her arms. She never wanted to let her go, wanted to protect her all she could from the cruelty and dangers of the outside world. She wanted this new heart to never be broken, for her to never have to look at her first love lying in a coffin because of some stupid accident that easily could've been avoided._

 _"You're not thinking of keeping her, are you, Rose?" Georgina asked._

 _"Of course I am, Mom...she's my daughter," Rose said, appalled at her birth mother for her rude question._

 _"While that may be true, she's a girl with no father and a teenage mother. You don't want a life like that for her, do you?"_

 _"Do you actually expect me to give my own child up because you think I can't raise her single?"_

 _"She'll be better off with two graduated parents."_

She remembered that day and knew exactly what she needed to do.

She needed to get her baby back. She dialed a number.

"Hi, Mom, it's Rose. Did the McIntyre's tell you yet?"

" _About Graycie's parents? Yep._ "

"Good. I've decided to come get her. Could I stay with you and Dad there while I get it arranged?"

" _Of course, darling. When are you coming?_ "

"I'll be on my way tonight."

" _You're driving at night, Rose?_ "

Rose chuckled. "Anything for Graycie, Mom."

" _Well, keep in touch on the way so I know you're safe._ "

"I will, Ma, don't worry."

The next person she called was Antonio.

"Hey, douchebag, guess what?"

" _Why guess when I know everything, Rose?_ "

"Really? M'kay, did you know that I'm coming up to get my daughter?"

" _Always have to win, don't you?_ "

"I've learned recently that winning is in my blood."

" _I'd be willing to challenge that._ "

"Game on, moron."

The next person she called was Jake, to tell him everything and what decision she'd come to. He insisted that he go with her, and that they go in his car. She agreed. She packed her bags enough for five days figuring that after the weekend it would take some legal processing to get Graycie.

She put the bags in Jake's car when he arrived at 10. She was tired and slept as he drove through most of the night. He woke her up when he was tired enough to need a motel. They got a room with two beds since Rose was one of those "I'm waiting 'til three months" people.

"Jake, are you asleep?" Rose asked from her bed.

"No," Jake drawled sleepily, "not yet."

"Do you think I will be a good mother?"

"Rose, I think the fact that you're actually asking that question means that you will."

"Really?"

Jake chuckled. "Yes, now...go to sleep. There'll be plenty of time for worrying when the sun is up."

...

They arrived at the Gallagher House in the early afternoon the next day. Jake noticed the size of the house, almost twice the size of the Scott residence, and turned to Rose. "You grew up in this?"

Rose nodded. "Threw a lot of big parties here. I miss it sometimes," she shrugged. "But Tree Hill's grown on me."

They got out of the car and approached the door. Rose rang the doorbell. A tall, young adult male answered the door.

"Mom, Dad, Rosie's at the door," the guy said, walking away from the open door.

"Who's that?" Jake asked aside to Rose.

"My adoptive brother, Dominic. Hey, Dommy," she called to him, earning a scoff from the tall young man.

"Now she acts like she knows me," Dominic grinned. "You forgot about me, huh?"

"No..."

"I'll pretend I believe you. Come on in," Dominic laughed as Georgina and Benedict entered the room. Georgina gave Rose a quick hug and noticed her companion. "Who's this," Georgina asked.

"This is Jake," Rose smiled. "My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Teeny tiny Rosie's got herself a little boyfriend?" Dominic asked. "I missed a lot when I was in college."

"Four years is a lot, Dominic," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"So," Benedict started, always ready to get down to business. "You're only staying up here to get Graycie?"

Rose nodded.

"Okay. You can stay in your old room, but your boyfriend here will be down here on the couch."

Both Jake and Rose nodded.

...

After they'd rested up a bit, Jake and Rose were on their way to the McIntyre Estate to prove that they were in New York. They drove the extremely long driveway that Rose always hated.

"I really don't want to knock on that door. I hate those people," Rose complained as they parked.

The door opened, and Rose saw it was Antonio who opened it.

"Looks like you won't have to," Jake said.

Antonio approached the passenger's side, and Rose rolled her window down.

"Good to see you found your way back out of Hicktown," Antonio said, "and who's this?" He gestured to Jake.

"My boyfriend, Jake," Rose said.

"Oh, so he _wasn't_ imaginary," Antonio said, a teasing smirk on his face.

"No, but I wish _you_ were," Rose said, rolling her eyes and opening the door. Antonio had been leaning against it, so he was pushed back and he almost fell.

"Damn, be careful," Antonio said.

"Oh, shut up," Rose said.

Antonio shrugged and led Rose and Jake into the house.

"Unfortunately, Ma and Pa aren't here," Antonio said, "so it's just me and Reese."

"Okay," Rose said, feeling slightly uncomfortable without the parents being there. "So, just dropped by to let you know I'm here."

"Cool," Antonio rolled his eyes. Then, his expression changed to seriousness. "I've got something to show you, Rose."

"I doubt it."

"No, really, you're really gonna wanna see this," Antonio said.

"Fine," Rose said.

"And you," Antonio turned to Jake, "are gonna wanna stay down here."

Jake scoffed, but Rose said, "Go ahead and stay down here."

Jake trusted her and let her go upstairs with Antonio, who led her into Steven's bedroom.

"Why are we here?" Rose asked, now feeling haunted and confused. Both feelings were evident in her voice.

Antonio didn't say anything. He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Rose.

"He'd want you to have this," Antonio said.

Rose looked through it, finding the notes, the ultrasounds, and the ring.

She pulled the ring out, realizing exactly what type of ring it was. "Oh, my..."

"I know," Antonio sighed.

"He was going to ask me to marry him?"

"I guess."

"Why didn't I know before now?"

"Because I only found out about it a few days ago," Antonio said.

"How?"

"You know, snooping around in my little brother's room."

"Tony, that's creepy," Rose said.

"It's not the creepiest thing I've done this week."

"Yeah, I think showing up at my door pretty much tops that list."

"We should probably go back down before your boyfriend kills me," Antonio joked. "Oh, by the way, did you notice the crib as you came in?"

"No, I didn't," Rose said.

"Well, I have a baby sister now. Camilla."

They reached the bottom of the steps to see that baby held by Jake.

"She was crying and he calmed her down," Reese shrugged.

"Did he, now?" Antonio asked. "I can never calm her down."

"Neither can I," Reese said. "Rose, can we keep your boyfriend.

"No, he's mine," she smiled.

And she was glad that he was.


	19. 18 Right

Rose waited for the social worker to come out with Graycie. She was extremely nervous. She didn't know if she could handle being a mother of a two-year-old and also being a student all at once. It seemed unreal as the worker stepped out with Graycie in her arms, and Rose immediately recognized the features of both her and Steven in the little one's face. She knew this was her child, and she knew at that moment that she would do anything to protect that child.

After the social worker explained everything to Rose and Rose signed some paperwork, she was given Graycie.

"Who in their right mind would give a teenager a baby?" a nearby woman commented loudly. Rose didn't pay her any mind. All she cared about at that moment was the happy little toddler in her arms, who was playing with her hair and giggling at the stranger who held her. Graycie somehow seemed to know, though, who Rose was. After a few minutes, Rose turned to Jake.

"You wanna hold her?"

Jake hesitated, but he nodded. Rose then gave him the baby carefully as if Graycie were a fragile porcelain doll. Graycie seemed uneasy at first, but once Jake smiled at her, she smiled back, sensing this was a good person too.

Jake and Rose knew that this would change their lives dramatically, but as they walked back out to the car, they didn't seem to mind it at all.

...

"She looks like Steven," Antonio said.

"Well, she is Steven's daughter, you moron," Reese said.

Graycie stared at her two uncles, looking very confused. Rose chuckled. "She doesn't like you guys. I don't blame her."

"You know what, Rose, you can take your attitude and-"

"And I can what, Tony?" Rose interrupted, amused.

"I don't know," Antonio said, switching gears.

"That's what I thought. You know, it's been fun, you guys, but we've gotta get back to Tree Hill," Rose said.

...

The trip was long, especially with a toddler taking it with them, but they managed to get back to Tree Hill.

"You know," Jake said as he held Graycie so that Rose could unlock her hotel room, "if you don't think a hotel room's a good place for Graycie, I could always get my parents to let you keep her there."

"Thanks, honey, but I've spent too long without my child, I don't want to keep her somewhere where she's not around me."

"Look at you, already sounding like a mother," Jake half-teased.

"Haven't you heard," Rose retorted, "I am a mother." She turned to Graycie and said in a high-pitched, happy voice: "Aren't I, Graycie?"

Graycie laughed, even though she probably had no idea what was said. Rose opened the door and gasped. There was a crib already set up, and baby toys around it, along with a stack of baby clothes on Rose's bed.

"Who has the key to your hotel room?" Jake asked.

"The mayor can get in anywhere, Mr. Jagielski," a familiar but cold voice said from the chair in the room. Rose and Jake turned around, saw Dan, and Rose's hand flew to her chest in startled anger.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dan?" Rose asked. She knew seeing Dan Scott was never a good thing.

"I figured you weren't prepared for your own child, and you weren't, so I got you some things," Dan said, a condescending smile on his face.

"Sure, okay, yeah, but what are you still doing here? Oh, right, gotta make me feel bad for hating you because you did something for me. Kudos to you, Mayor Scott, for trying."

"Wow, Rose, is this how you thank everybody?" Dan retorted.

"Nah, but I see no reason to thank you when you didn't really give me anything. You, businessman you are, are here to make a deal, aren't you?"

"I still want you to leave Tree Hill."

"And you think setting me up here's gonna make me leave?"

"Listen, Rose, you come in with no warning claiming to be my daughter-"

"-Isn't a claim, it's the truth. Face it. You're a terrible parent and all of your children can vouch for that. Give two up, drill one to the breaking point. I heard about his little steroid incident. Get out of here, Dan, take the stuff. I don't need it and I don't need you."

Dan put his hands up in some sort of mock surrender. "Whatever, Miss Gallagher, you've picked your own fight." And even though he said that, he left without the baby things.

Jake was still standing there with Graycie, who was unaffected by the argument and now asleep with her head on Jake's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I didn't know he would do that."

"It's okay, Rose. It's not your fault. You know what, it's been a long couple of weeks. You get some rest, huh?"

Rose looked at her baby in her love's arms. "Seems like the trend," she said, smiling.

...

"Hey, look who's back," Lucas said as Rose and Jake walked up to one of the tables in the courtyard at lunch.

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Where's my niece?"

"Lucas, I can't bring my child to school," Rose chuckled as she and Jake sat in the gap between Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas joked back, "Why not? Babies need to learn, too."

"Lucas, I'm not sure she should learn calculus when she's still learning her ABC's," Jake said. Rose laughed.

Peyton sat down, and Brooke started to stand, but Rose grabbed her arm and sat her back down. "Time to act grown."

"Oh, wow, Rose," Brooke said.

"Don't 'oh, wow, Rose' me. I'm sick of this conflict. Y'all need to resolve it because y'all have been friends too long not to."

"Need I remind you that you were the one who started all this?" Brooke asked, irritated.

"Okay, so I was. Sue me. I realize what I did wrong and I shouldn't've gotten in the middle of it. But you two need to either work it out or chill because I love both of you and I want you around."

"You're not the only Scott to tell us that."

"Oh, whatever," Rose said, sighing.

Brooke huffed. "I'm not talking to her."

"Then don't act immature either."

"What's your problem, Rose?" Brooke asked.

"My problem is people being too petty too often. Life is too short, okay? You and Peyton are too-were, I guess, too good of friends to let this come between you. So Lucas and Peyton made a mistake, but don't act like you're a saint yourself. We've all done stupid crap, 'kay? None are infallible."

"What was that at lunch?" Jake asked earlier when he and Rose were alone.

"I guess I realized that life is too short to push away the people you love and that love you."

"Does this have something to do with Steven?"

"Yeah, Steven, Keith, Jimmy. All those. Their lives were too short, and I think that maybe if Jimmy had people that he loved and that he felt genuinely loved him, he might not have done what he did. So I guess it's mostly about Jimmy Edwards."

"So you're applying that to Brooke and Peyton?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, they're best friends, whether they like it or not, and I know I was wrong to get between them like that, but they keep pushing each other away over some dude. It isn't worth it."

"You're right, Rose."

"I know I am," Rose smirked.

"Right" is a word that is often thrown around and has many meanings. Do the _right_ thing. _Right_ and left. Everyone has _rights._ And looking at Jake and holding her beautiful baby girl, she knew that in this world of wrong, she was doing something _right_.


	20. Chapter 20- The After-Party

**I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I've been gone so long I promisepromisepromise I'm back. I'm sorry if this seems short but I promise the next one will be longer!**

"So you say you've found your long-lost brother?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so dubious about this?" Peyton asked.

"The internet's a weird place," Rose said, "I remember this one dude taking his bra off on a livecam. It...wasn't a dude."

"Okay, but this is different than some she-male, this is my brother," Peyton said defensively.

"Peyton, are you sure? See, all I want for you is to be safe, so...I'll be with you when you meet him. Sound good?"

Peyton shook her head and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I'll be safe, I promise."

"But Peeeeeytttttoooooon," Rose whined, "I wanna meet the cool brother dude."

"I think you've been spending too much time around your daughter, you're starting to whine," Peyton teased.

"You know what, go to-" Rose glanced at Graycie "-jail. Go to jail."

"Anyways, I'll be fine. I'm sure you'll meet him later."

"Whatever you say, Sawyer. Whatever you say."

…

"Rose, this is the last time I'm asking you to forgive me," Rachel begged as they walked the halls at school.

"And this is the last time I'm telling you I'm not going to. For God's sake, don't make a fool of yourself, there are people watching," Rose huffed on her way to English class.

She plopped down in her seat, annoyed with everything to do with life and especially Rachel.

"God, Rose, who peed in your caviar?" someone commented.

"Ask Rachel Gatina," Rose said.

"I think it's best that you calm down," Jake said, amused by Rose's attitude.

"Maybe," she sighed. "I'll calm down when I die."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Lucas scoffed.

"What you see is what you get, dear brother."

"If that's the case, I want a refund."

"Love you, too, Luke."

…

There was a post-game party that night. Rose stepped out of the car with Jake. She simply couldn't wait to see what bullcrap sprung up in Tree Hill tonight. There was always something.

"I see Skills is trying to get some," Rose said, watching from a distance as she saw Skills attempting to get Bevin drunk. Jake laughed.

"You think he's got as much skill as his name implies?" he asked, chuckling.

"Guess we'll find out sooner or later," Rose shrugged and moved on to check out the other guests at the party. Haley stormed up to Rose. "I need to talk to someone with some sense," Haley huffed.

"I don't believe it's me you're looking for, but I'm all ears, sis," Rose said, leaning against the wall and cocking an eyebrow.

"Rachel is driving me insane! It's so obvious she's trying to get with Nathan!"

"Well," Rose said, "Rachel _is_ a ho, but I don't know if she'd cross that line."

"Oh, yes, she would," Haley snapped.

"Okay, um, well, maybe I can find her and bully her into submission," Rose shrugged.

"Sweetheart!" Jake chided.

"Nevermind, not today. Maybe another time. I don't know, just ignore her. She just wants attention anyways," Rose said.

"You don't mind if I just stay sober with you two, do you?" Haley asked.

"No, not at all. You're welcome in the alcohol-free club," Jake said.

Rose watched as Peyton and a blond dude walked into the party. Brooke snapped something at Peyton and then proceeded to make out with the blond.

"I give up," Rose laughed, "I give up, I'm done."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, not having seen the incident.

"Nothing, just girls being catty. Nothing new," Rose shrugged and then looked at Haley pointedly.

"I'm not being catty," Haley said defensively.

"Tell that to your jealousy," Rose said calmly.

Haley sighed but said nothing else.

…

Later on, Rose helped clean up the aftermaths of drunk teenagers. She overheard Rachel and Brooke arguing a little distance away. She heard Rachel accusing Brooke of being pregnant and could no longer hold her tongue.

"You what?"

"Rachel kissed your brother!" Brooke blurted out.

"I'll deal with this whole pregnancy thing later since I'm one to talk," Rose said slowly, walking up to Rachel. "But you're so filthy, you deserve a bath." Rose pushed Rachel into the pool, Rachel screaming profanity at her as she walked away. Brooke followed Rose.

"Rose, listen-"

"Whose baby is it, Brooke?" Rose turned back to face Brooke. "My brother's?"

"Well, I-"

"Or is this just some ploy to get him back?" Rose asked. She didn't look angry, just somewhat saddened by the thought.

"N-no, Rose…"

"Nevermind, don't explain this to me. Explain it to Lucas," Rose said exasperatedly. Brooke was just going to trip over her words tonight, Rose could tell.

Rose got back to the hotel with Jake. Jake noticed the stressed look on Rose's face. "Rough night?"

"That's just putting it lightly," Rose said. "I hope Skills scored with Blevin, though."

She and Jake both laughed.


End file.
